


Sins & Cigarettes

by NotInWonderlandAnymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bartenders, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Cheating, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, It's only going to get worse, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Light BDSM, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pole Dancing, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, cum kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInWonderlandAnymore/pseuds/NotInWonderlandAnymore
Summary: One of the shot girls bounced over to the opening in the bar and turned her attention to Jughead. “Can I get some more shots, Mr. Jones?” She grinned and gestured to her tray of empty shot glasses she had sold on the floor so far that evening.“I can do it for you, Ethel!” Betty offered kindly, her hands reaching for her tray.Ethel shoved her hand into her bra and pulled out a bunch of dollars and shoved them into Betty’s outstretched hands. “You can put that in the register,” Ethel quipped before looking at Jughead with a slow smile and lowering her voice. “I would rather have Mr. Jones fill me up.”Betty opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and stomped towards the register. She glanced over at them while un-wrinkling the crumpled dollars and putting them in their respective slots in the register.Ethel was still openly flirting with him, placing her hand on his arm while he poured whiskey into a new set of shot glasses on a tray. Jughead laughed at something she said and stole a glance at Betty who in return glared back, and slammed the cash register.Betty was really starting to hate the new shot girl.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Trev Smith | Trev Brown, Jughead Jones & Ethel Muggs, briefly - Relationship
Comments: 207
Kudos: 201





	1. World of the Wyrm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> It almost physically pains me to write a slow-burn like this because I want to jump right into the smut (don't worry, it's still coming). But I think this story is going to allow for all kinds of exciting scenarios and situations. 
> 
> Huge thank you to Lucivar who not only befriended me but taught me how to make use of Tumblr, encouraged me throughout this week of returning to writing and letting me bounce ideas off her for this one. Seriously, I'm so happy and excited to have met you. 
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this because it's going to get pretty fucking twisted as we continue down the rabbit hole and I'm not holding anyone's hand through this. 
> 
> Have fun!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/192060696@N08/50904297132/in/dateposted-public/)

_**  
  
“A hidden connection is stronger than an obvious one.” – Heraclitus** _  
  
  
They’d met in Sophomore year of college during an English Lit class that was a test to their mutual patience. The professor they had was lacking in the department of anything that pertained to their class on the best of days and they found themselves griping over assignments they’d already been through in High School.  
  
They had started meeting for coffee on Tuesdays and Thursdays before the class to stimulate their own brains and do creative writing exercises or discuss the reading assignments since their professor barely went over anything. She seemed content to water her plastic plants, put on a movie adaptation of a book and call it a day most of the time.  
  
Jughead mentioned one day he saw a flask on her desk when he shuffled in early to ask about an upcoming paper. She’d hid it in her desk as he made his way over to her though and ignored the situation entirely.  
  
“How is she still allowed to even work here?” Betty muttered one day as they walked from the classroom down the pathway to the next building where their other classes resided. She looked over at Jughead who had amusement dancing in his eyes and they both blurted out, “Tenure.” before dissolving in a fit of laughter, causing other students on campus to stare at them as they passed.  
  
It was a fast friendship, and they got along better than most. They challenged each other where school was involved and also in their everyday lives. They held each other accountable and moved through the semesters at NYU with grace and determination. They both dated a few people during their time at college, but nothing serious. They chalked up the good and bad experiences to life lessons and kept their private lives relatively separate from whatever they had.  
  
When Jughead’s dad decided to move back to Toledo at the end of his senior year with his estranged wife and teenage daughter, he’d asked his son to take over running his bar for the time-being. It wasn’t the worst idea and Jughead was thankful he could take the apartment upstairs and say farewell to living on campus. The only problem was the fact he’d have to move back to Riverdale and that he was short-staffed. Not many people felt comfortable working at the Whyte Wyrm and dealing with the fights and gangs it brought in, most of the staff included locals or gang members of the Southside Serpents, which they were a part of, or the children of them.  
  
When Jughead told Betty about everything, she offered her help.  
  
Her mother lived in Riverdale and ran the local paper there. She’d told Jughead about it being a good opportunity for her to hone her journalism skills working for her family before stepping out into the big bad world in a year or two. It was another thing that they had in common - growing up in the same town. It never bothered them that she was born on the right side of the tracks and he was from the wrong side.  
  
Betty blew into the Whyte Wyrm and cleaned the place up - both literally and figuratively. Having a pretty blonde North-sider brought in a mixed crowd and more business. She mostly bartended with Jughead during the evenings after helping out her mom at The Register but on occasion she would audition dancers for the weekend shifts, helping them learn some basic pole dance moves and also how to handle themselves around the men who may have had a few too many. Jughead wanted to do without the dancers and take the pole down, not wanting the headache of needing to keep bouncers in the club at all times, but Betty told him it would be a bad business move.  
  
“The girls keep the men calm, Jug.” She explained, her hand gesturing towards a group of men who were playing pool together and hooting at one of the regular dancers.  
  
The girl was distracting a burly man from the fact he’d just scratched on the 8-ball and his curses were caught in his throat as she did a shimmy in his direction, flashing him a pretty smile and a wink.  
  
Jughead had pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second. He knew she was right. “Fine, but you’re gonna have to handle the auditions. I’ll pay you extra for it, it’s just that I don’t feel comfortable sizing these girls up. Makes me feel like a creep.” He shrugged as Betty laughed.  
  
“You don’t have to pay me extra, Jug. I’m happy to help! Just let me use the pole some times after work. I don’t get a lot of time to run to the gym so I’d like to do some dancing a bit when we close.” Betty disclosed as she sorted through some paperwork on the bar top, checking over next week’s schedule.  
  
Jughead tried not to think of Betty, scantily clad, playing around on the pole after the bar was cleared out. “Why do I think you’ve already been doing that, Betty?” He smirked at her and she looked up from her reading to give him a mischievous grin.  
  
“What the boss doesn’t know, won’t kill him.” She said and felt intense satisfaction at the groan he made as he snatched the schedule from her hand and started making his way towards the office in the back.  
  
“Not true, Betts!” He yelled over his shoulder as he unlocked the door to the office. “That mental image is definitely going to kill me.” He whispered to himself as he rushed into the office, closing the door behind him quickly before she could tell by the shape of his pants how much his body was responding to his thoughts.  
  
Jughead tossed the schedule onto his desk and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly before sitting in his large leather desk chair and propped his feet up on the ledge. He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled a pack of Menthols. He lit one and inhaled deeply as he leaned his back and looked up at the ceiling. Jughead wasn’t sure when he developed feelings for his friend, although part of him feels like they’d always been there. He assumed that part of him knew better than to act on them and ruin anything and just kept hoping that part would continue to make the right call.  
  
Betty was also in a steady relationship right now, the first one since he’d met her.  
  
When they returned home to Riverdale, her mom had set her up on a blind date with a nice guy named Trevor. He coached the Riverdale High Bulldog’s football team and was great at it. It seemed Trevor was great at everything.  
  
Except pleasing Betty Jughead would come to find out. 

  
**********  
  
“Can you grab their orders, Betty? I gotta go get a couple more cases of beer to put in the cooler.” Jughead spoke loudly over the music in the bar from his crouched position, eye-ing the empty spaces through the clear glass doors of the cooler.  
  
He cocked his head towards the door when Betty turned to look over her shoulder at him from where she was at the small sink behind the bar washing some glasses.  
  
“Sure, Jug.” She smiled and started to dry her hands on the dish cloth that was sitting on the counter in front of her before making her way towards the customers, wiping her hands as she greeted them. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders, framing her face and Jughead loved the fact she literally let her hair down when she was around him.  
  
That tight ponytail was reserved for the outside world, but not here in his.  
  
Jughead allowed himself a second to stare at her ass as she walked around him before getting to his feet and making his way towards the stock room where they kept their extra coolers and freezers full of beer and liquor. She only wore black at work, sporting her Whyte Wyrm crop top, black jeans and black motorcycle boots. Jughead had frequently teased her that she had no right buying them unless she was going to let him take her for a ride on his bike, but she rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in the air, commenting on how she needed them for the aesthetic she was going for in the world of the Wyrm.  
  
He would never admit it to her, but those fucking boots did things to him.  
  
********  
  
Betty finished pouring three pints of Guinness and set them down on the coasters she had already laid out on the bar top for them.  
  
“Anything else I can get you, fellas?” She asked with her signature bright smile.  
  
One man started to say something that would have undoubtedly led him into trouble but his friend elbowed him in the ribs with a sneer, “We’re good, doll. Thanks.”  
  
As Betty walked back to her sink to finish cleaning the glasses, she nearly bumped into Jughead who stood with two large cases of Yuengling and vaguely heard the gentlemen whispering behind her.  
  
She couldn’t make out much but she did catch, “Don’t disrespect the bartender! I like it here and the Jones boy will kick you out for life.”  
  
Betty met Jughead’s eyes in that moment and he gestured to the cases with a nod of his head. She helped him set them down and went to work stocking them with him before asking, “Is that true?”  
  
Jughead didn’t look up from his task and simply asked, “Is what true?”  
  
Betty let out an exasperated sigh. “Have you been exiling the customers that have been fresh with me?”  
  
Jughead shrugged his shoulders and closed the cooler door before helping Betty to her feet with him.  
  
“Yes.” He finally answered, looking into her eyes again.  
  
“Jesus, Jug! You can’t do that.” Betty snapped at him. “There’s always going to be jerks in a bar.” She grabbed his hand and turned him back around to face her when we went to walk away from her. “What would you do if they touched me?” She implored, digging deeper. “Would you punch them or something?”  
  
Jughead thought back to one particular time last year when she first started working with him and a drunk grabbed her ass when she had brought some drinks to his table. She had managed to sidestep the next advance that was coming between her legs and turned on her heel before she had calmly gone over to Sweet Pea who worked as a bouncer on the weekends. When she explained what happened he had made his way over to tell the gentleman and his friends that their drinks were on the house but they had to leave.  
  
_Jughead watched from behind the bar and met Sweet Pea at the doorway with the man in tow._  
  
_“I’ll take it from here,” He said, escorting the guy out along with his friends._  
  
_Jughead held the backseat passenger door open for him and helped him inside. His friends piled inside the car and when the engine kicked on with a loud roar, Jughead leaned down to whisper in the asshole’s ear. “Do not come back here.”_

 _The guy looked up at him, his one hand on the back of the seat behind him and the other on the frame of the door. Jughead slammed the door shut suddenly, crushing the man’s hand against the frame before ripping it open and tossing his mangled hand onto his lap while he let out a pained scream._  
  
_“Get home safe, now.” Jughead said to the friends looking at their friend in shock and back to him._  
  
_They peeled out of the parking lot after that._  
  
“Yeah, probably.” He agreed, bringing himself back to the present.  
  
Betty’s laughter was unexpected, but then again, she probably thought he was kidding.  
  
_Let her think what she wants,_ he thought, thankful this conversation seemed to be over.  
  
One of the shot girls bounced over to the opening in the bar and turned her attention to Jughead.  
  
“Can I get some more shots, Mr. Jones?” She grinned and gestured to her tray of empty shot glasses she had sold on the floor so far that evening.  
  
“I can do it for you, Ethel!” Betty offered kindly, her hands reaching for her tray.  
  
Ethel shoved her hand into her bra and pulled out a bunch of dollars and shoved them into Betty’s outstretched hands. “You can put that in the register,” Ethel quipped before looking at Jughead with a slow smile and lowering her voice. “I would rather have Mr. Jones fill me up.”  
  
Betty opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and stomped towards the register. She glanced over at them while un-wrinkling the crumpled dollars and putting them in their respective slots in the register.  
  
Ethel was still openly flirting with him, placing her hand on his arm while he poured whiskey into a new set of shot glasses on a tray. Jughead laughed at something she said and stole a glance at Betty who in return glared back, slammed the cash register shut and took off towards her sink to finally finish her glasses.  
  
Betty was really starting to hate the new shot girl.  
  
*********  
  
“Hey, baby.” Trevor waved at Betty when he entered the Wyrm.  
  
She was still behind the bar, wiping off the bottles in preparation of the next day.  
  
“How was your night?” He settled into a stool in front of her and rested his forearms on the bar.  
  
Betty smiled at Trevor before she looked over at Jughead who was helping Ethel with her coat in the back of the bar.  
  
The gorgeous red-head was toying with her zipper and Betty suddenly wished she could hear what they were talking about but turned her attention back to Trevor.  
  
“It’s been long.” She sighed and started putting the bottles back on their shelves. “I’m excited to rest.”  
  
Trevor pouted, “I thought we were going to go back to my place tonight?”  
  
“We can still go to your place, I’m just really tired. You can just drop me at my apartment if you want and I can come over tomorrow, too.” Betty looked at the clock on the wall near the entrance of the bar that was flashing 2:23A.M. in red.  
  
“You can come to my place and sleep, babe. I won’t bother you tonight,” He winked at her.  
  
Betty gave him a gentle smile and started gathering her stuff from behind the bar. She pulled a hair tie off her wrist and quickly threw her hair up into a ponytail before putting on her coat and placing her hand in Trevor’s as they started to make their way to the door.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jug!” She called out in his direction as they walked out of the Wyrm, forcing herself not to look him and Ethel still cozied up in the dimly lit bar.  
  
*******  
  
Betty ended up back at Trevor’s place, and despite her wishes for a good night’s sleep, it had led to sex.  
  
Betty didn’t love Trevor, but she did like him. He was kind to her, did all the right things, and her family adored him. They had been together for a little over a year and it was going well to everyone looking in from the outside of their relationship. Honestly, it might have actually worked if he was better in bed.  
  
_No,_ Betty’s mind corrected. _He’s not bad in bed, you just don’t how to orgasm from sex._  
  
Trevor was able to get Betty off with his fingers a few times and his mouth about a dozen. But with his dick? Not once.  
  
He was too soft in bed, all light strokes and kisses. He would whisper words of adoration and his touches were always gentle.  
  
Betty wanted to throttle him.  
  
So tonight, she had finally decided she’d been silent on the matter for too long. Especially after the jealously little miss Ethel brought out in her earlier. She needed some kind of a release and was getting desperate.  
  
She propped herself up on her elbows and leaned over his chest as he was still trying to catch his breath and asked, “Can we talk?”  
  
Trevor smiled at her and responded, “Of course, babe. How was it?” He slide his hands up to hold around her waist and pull her closer to him.  
  
Betty put on her best fake smile, totally aware she was faking everything at this point and not just her orgasms. “Great.”  
  
She rested her chin in her hand, her right elbow digging into the mattress and ran her left hand down his chest. “I was just thinking, what would you say to trying some stuff out? Like maybe something a little rougher.” She paused when she saw the look on his face. “I mean, maybe some new positions or like, maybe you could try spanking me?”  
  
“Oh my god, Betty. Why would you want me to hurt you?” Trevor asked in shock, his hands flying to her shoulders. “Are you feeling alright?”  
  
Betty bit the inside of one cheek to keep from screaming at him and took a deep breath.  
  
“I’m not asking you to punch me in the face, Trev. I’m trying to see what else we might be good at together. We should be open to trying other things.” She tried to explain carefully, aware of his hands gripping her shoulders and searching her face with his eyes.  
  
“I don’t know, Betty.” Trevor sighed. “I think we have amazing chemistry in bed. And we do change positions! It’s not always me on top, sometimes we switch and you get to be on top.”  
  
Betty decided it best to just stay silent at that point. He didn’t get it. He wouldn’t get it.  
  
Trevor pulled her back a little to look into her eyes and when she met them with her gaze, he asked quietly, “Is this about Jughead?”  
  
Betty sat up so quickly, she almost fell out of his bed. “What?! Why would you even say that?” She pulled his blue comforter up to her chest as his hands fell back against the sheets. Trevor pushed himself up on his forearms and gave her a sideways glance.  
  
“Are you serious? He’s the ultimate bad boy.” He laughed as Betty scrunched her nose up in confusion. “He’s in a gang, he runs a bar, he’s smart, he rides a motorcycle, smokes and can drink most men under the table. He’s literally a modern day James Dean.”  
  
Betty averted her eyes for a minute as she thought about what he said. _Maybe he was right._  
  
She gave him her best smile, and lied right through her teeth when she said, “That’s ridiculous. Jug’s my friend, I could never think about him like that.”  
  
She continued lying when she laid next to Trevor and pulled the comforter up over both of them.  
  
“I just heard some girls talking at the bar tonight about some stuff and thought it was interesting.”  
  
She placed a kiss on his cheek and he smiled. “We’re fine just the way we are.”  
  
Trevor hugged her close and Betty waited until his deep breathing assured her he was asleep before throwing her clothes on and sneaking out into the living room. She couldn’t rest right now, her thoughts a mile a minute. She decided to scroll mindlessly through Facebook when she saw an ad for an app called “SinisterSecrets” and curiosity got the better of her when she hit the download button.  
  
She chose the simple screen name of BookwormBarbie, taking delight on the comparison of her perfect persona, looks and her interests. Once the profile stats were out of the way (opting not to disclose anything except that she was a female in her 20s), she got to the main screen and saw lots of boxes with text in them.  
  
They all contained dirty secrets.  
  
Some pretty tame like ‘I lost my virginity to my brother’s best friend.’ or ‘I got caught masterbating tonight by my roommate.’  
  
Not all of them were about sex though, some were about times in jail and others about hating their parents. The app was set up that you could like a post, comment on it, or even message the user of the post privately. Locations were always hidden and you couldn’t send photos or videos in the app - just text.  
  
Betty settled into her spot and continued reading through the posts, liking a couple and when she came across one similar to hers - commenting on one from a user with the name: **RebelsWearLeather**.  
  
The post read, **‘I can’t stop thinking about her. I’ve wanted her since we became friends years ago and I search for her in every body that warms the bed beside me in her absence.”**  
  
Betty felt compelled to write back, a shiver running through her as she started tapping away at her screen. **“I find myself feeling these emotions tonight and my heart goes out to you. I believe I am terribly lost in the fantasy of my own friendship turning into something more but he’s a ‘rebel without a cause’ and he probably thinks I’m too tame.”**  
  
She smiled at her James Dean reference when she submitted her response, hoping the receiver would appreciate it and went to get a blanket from the closet to cover herself up. She was just situating it over her legs when her phone chimed.  
  
“ ** _RebelsWearLeather wants to send you a message_**.”   
  
Betty quickly swiped up to reveal a chat screen.  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: Couldn’t help yourself with that one, could you?**  
  
Betty laughed out loud and quickly quieted so as not to wake her boyfriend.  
  
**BookwormBarbie: Sorry, you made it too easy. James Dean seems to be a hot topic in my life tonight. If he was a number, I’d buy a lottery ticket.**  
  
What am I even saying? Betty groaned and held her breath until his next message came through.  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: I have to admit I’m intrigued by that. Also, let me extend my apologies to you as well. Seems we’re both pining.**  
  
**BookwormBarbie: Seems that way. I know better than to ask a stranger where they live, but it’s late where I’m at on the East Coast. 4:16 to be exact.**  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: I’m on the East Coast, too. I had a rough night at work and just couldn’t settle down. I write in my spare time and sometimes I get ideas from the users on this app. Sometimes I use them as writing prompts.**  
  
Betty’s eyebrows rose in response to his last message. _He’s smart._  
  
B **ookwormBarbie: I love that idea. I just downloaded it tonight actually. You’re my first comment.**  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: Wow, I’m flattered. I haven’t been someone’s first in a while.**  
  
Betty blushed. Was this guy trying to flirt with her?  
  
**BookwormBarbie: So what are your plans for the rest of the night? Or morning I should say.**  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: I’m probably going to make this woman go home, strip the sheets off my bed and take a shower. Maybe try and rest a few hours before I go to work.**  
  
_Jesus_ , Betty thought and rubbed her thighs together, trying to ignore the heat that was pooling between them at his words. _It sounds like he might have had some good sex tonight, at least._  
  
He sent another text before she could type a response.  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: What about you, Barbie?**  
  
**BookwormBarbie: I’m going to get back in my bed and hope I can stop thinking of men in leather jackets and finally get some sleep.**  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: Now why would you want to forget about me already?**

He was _definitely_ flirting with her.   
  
**BookwormBarbie: Good luck with your houseguest. Hope that works out for you.**  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: Doubtful. She didn’t want to be tied up, spanked or choked.**  
  
Betty almost dropped her phone, her face burning from the flush that ran across her cheeks. Maybe Trevor was right. Maybe these guys in leather jackets were her type.  
  
She decided to end the night on a high, choosing to try and flirt back.  
  
**BookwormBarbie: For what it’s worth, I would have begged for all three. Goodnight, Rebel.**  
  
_BookwormBarbie is no longer online._  
  
Betty exited out of the app and took 3 deep breaths.  
  
_No harm done, just some innocent flirting with a man of mystery that got you seriously wet and you talked to him for all of ten minutes.  
  
_ She snuck back into Trevor's bedroom and under the covers. It was almost dawn, the shrill sounds of birds were gracing her ears as the sun started gracing the town outside of his windows. She cuddled in closer, taking in his body heat.  
  
She didn’t have to go on that app again.  
  
She didn’t have to talk to random guys online.  
  
She didn’t have to fake orgasms and dodge her boyfriend’s advances.  
  
But she was, and she did.  
  
As sleep finally began to claim her, she wondered if she had affected him as much as he had her


	2. Freezer Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead made his way downstairs to the bar, his head pounding from lack of sleep and the sound system’s bass traveling through his floorboards.
> 
> “Betty!” He called out, “You here?!”
> 
> Jughead was still in the dark grey sweatpants he changed into after he came in from walking Ethel out to her Uber during the night, his chest bare. He leaned over the banister of the staircase and looked towards the bar area but saw no one. Only Betty and FP had keys to the bar and he knew he locked that shit up tight after Ethel left in case she tried to come back.
> 
> Jughead opened his mouth to yell again, a wave of panic rising in his chest, when his eyes drifted towards the stage at the other end of the bar where Betty was currently moving around the pole in a flash of black fabric against creamy white skin. He hadn’t realized how long her hair had gotten since they finished college and she decided to stop cutting it.
> 
> Jughead couldn’t help but notice now as it whipped against the top of her ass when she threw her head back.
> 
> He swallowed hard and almost felt bad for watching her.
> 
> Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on Flasks & Masks' next installment but Betty was so frustrated and I can't leave her like that, especially after this weeks episode. 
> 
> I also just want to take a second and thank everyone for their comments, messages and follows here and on tumblr. You've all been so supportive and that's what fuels me to update these as fast as my fingers will allow. 
> 
> I hope you're ready for some badass Betty and some sexy Jughead. 
> 
> Super special shoutout to Lucivar and Cherlynne, these women have been so great and helpful. I enjoy our chats more than you know. They help spark the most fun ideas and we now have this fun chapter out early because of it! 
> 
> Enjoy, everyone. Try not to burn up with our characters ;)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/192060696@N08/50910430551/in/dateposted-public/)

Jughead didn’t really expect himself to be taking off Ethel’s jacket so soon after putting it on, but seeing Betty with Trevor had him frustrated and he was tired of pushing off her advances.  
  
When she smashed her lips to his, he took it for what it was worth - a distraction.  
  
He’d led her into the office and took a glance at the private door in the back that he normally kept locked at all times. Even Betty hadn’t been allowed back there, telling her it was “just Serpent stuff that needed to be locked up.” She’d assumed it meant guns or even drugs that had been part of the gig so many years ago before FP had cleaned them up and made the gang into honest men. For the most part, anyway. You can’t babysit gang members, after all.  
  
Throughout the past year, Jughead had started to get in touch with a side that had since become a permanent part of him. The dominance in his sexuality allowing him some control over the life that constantly seemed to be be falling apart in one area or another. So he had reveled in the knowledge he gathered, the experiences, and the release that it gave him and started allowing that part of him to indulge in it from time to time in that old storage room and had turned it into a playroom for his more intense sexual encounters.  
  
He wanted to try Ethel out in there, if only to shove a ball gag in her mouth to get her to stop her terrible porn star moans, but he could already tell she was vanilla as shit.  
  
“How would you feel if I tied you up, Ethel?” He asked between open-mouthed kisses and grabbing roughly at her waist.  
  
Ethel laughed. “That’s so weird, Mr. Jones.”  
  
_This isn’t going to work._ He thought as she continued to grab at him. So much for letting out his pent up aggression tonight.  
  
“OOHHH YES!” Ethel was yelling and he was only kissing her throat, roughly pushing her against the wall in the office and grabbing at the hem of her short black dress. He hoisted the skirt up and rolled his eyes while his mouth pressed against her shoulder and she cried out again, “OH MY GOD!! TAKE ME!!”  
  
“Sure,” He grumbled. “But not here, let’s go upstairs.”  
  
He took one more look behind him at the locked door and led Ethel out of the office and up to his apartment, grabbing her coat off the floor as he made his way behind her.  
  
Let’s get this over with, he thought with a grimace.  


  
*********  
  
  


Some time later, Jughead moved off the bed and pulled his jeans back over his hips, zipping his fly and buckling up before looking down at the snoring shot girl from the evening’s events.  
  
He lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag before settling into the large upholstered chair next to his bed, content to take a few minutes before having to wake Ethel up and get her moving out of his place. He didn’t let these women stay over.  
  
Jughead opened up his favorite app “SinisterSecrets” and began scrolling, liking a few posts for inspiration to use towards the novel he’d been working on his college. He took another drag and wiped some residual sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, cigarette dangling between his fingertips as he took another look at Ethel’s sleeping form. He wanted to pretend it was Betty lying there and not another random girl. He knew what he was doing wasn’t exactly healthy, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it right now.  
  
Except…  
  
“Screw it,” He muttered out loud and clicked “Post New Secret” on the app. He hasn’t actually posted a secret on there before, content to indulge in everyone else’s but he was feeling especially broken tonight.  
  
**‘I can’t stop thinking about her. I’ve wanted her since we became friends years ago and I search for her in every body that warms the bed beside me in her absence.”  
**  
Before he thought better of it, it was posted and joined the other posts of secrets.  
  
He slipped his phone in his pocket and held the cigarette between tense lips as he grabbed his leather jacket off the floor and put it on over his bare chest. By the time he leaned over to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray by his feet next to the bed, it vibrated in his pocket.  
  
When he pulled it out, he grinned at the alert saying he had a comment on his post from BookwormBarbie. He couldn’t help but send her a message in response to the James Dean reference that coincided with his own username.  
  
He shouldn’t have been so surprised that they managed a decent conversation, but he was normally a closed-off individual. This was the age of the internet, and if you couldn’t talk to strangers about your problems, who could you talk to?  
  
When he sent the message about his bedmate being too tame for him, seeing how far he could push the boundaries, she didn’t let him down when she followed up with her own comeback before logging off.  
  
_Beg, huh?_ Jughead thought with a slow grin. He felt himself harden in his jeans and let out a low curse before looking over at Ethel.  
  
“Nope. Not making that mistake again.” He said out loud and got ready to wake her up.

  
****************

Jughead made his way downstairs to the bar, his head pounding from lack of sleep and the sound system’s bass traveling through his floorboards.

“Betty!” He called out, “You here?!”

Jughead was still in the dark grey sweatpants he changed into after he came in from walking Ethel out to her Uber during the night, his chest bare. He leaned over the banister of the staircase and looked towards the bar area but saw no one. Only Betty and FP had keys to the bar and he knew he locked that shit up tight after Ethel left in case she tried to come back.

Jughead opened his mouth to yell again, a wave of panic rising in his chest, when his eyes drifted towards the stage at the other end of the bar where Betty was currently moving around the pole in a flash of black fabric against creamy white skin. He hadn’t realized how long her hair had gotten since they finished college and she decided to stop cutting it.

Jughead couldn’t help but notice now as it whipped against the top of her ass when she threw her head back.

He swallowed hard and almost felt bad for watching her.

Almost.

She hadn’t noticed him over the music, obviously lost in her movements, sweat glistening on her skin and causing what little clothes she had on to stick to her. Jughead was shamelessly ogling her as he made his was to the bottom of the stairs and leaned his bare shoulder against the wall. He took in how well she moved in time to the song that was playing, vaguely catching some of the lyrics which were actually pretty dirty. His lips pulled up in a smirk, finally recognizing ‘ _Backstage_ ’ by NEFFEX.

Betty always had the most interesting taste in music, her playlists consisting of show tunes, pop ballads and songs you’d normally hear in a strip club.

He loved that about her.

Suddenly he felt the newly common lust for his friend. His headache soon being replaced by another ache in his cock as it twitched in response to the vision in front of him.

Betty slid her hands up the pole and lifted herself up, keeping her legs straight as she swung them to hook her ankles together and caught the pole tightly between the apex of her thighs. She slowly leaned backwards, her fingers tracing the pole and then they were gliding up her chest and a hand gripped her throat as she tossed her head back. Her eyes were closed and her hands were now tangling in her hair, the black bralette top she wore straining against her breasts that threatened to spill from her movements.

Jughead wished more than anything to feel those fucking legs wrapped around his neck, licking her through the lacy scrap of fabric that was hugging that perfect mound of flesh. He wanted to hear her whimpers and make her lose control. He wanted to replace her hands with his and grip her golden locks in his fists as he forced her to look at him when he thrusted inside her. He wanted to -

His fantasies was interrupted as he watched her eyes open and lock with his, still upside down on the pole.

Betty’s breath caught in her throat and she quickly reached up above her to grab the pole and start to get off. Within a few moments she was right-side up, her legs releasing to bring her feet down to the ground. She ran to the edge of the stage and shut the song off with a quick press of a button. The stereo system that her phone was plugged into still glowing.

“I’m so sorry! Did I wake you?” Betty asked as she quickly stepped into her motorcycle boots that remained unlaced as she made her way down the few steps of the stage to meet him on the main floor. She’d been bartending long enough now to know better than to walk barefoot throughout the bar, brushing off how little she was actually wearing as a whole. He’d seen her in bathing suits before during the summers they’d managed to sneak away to the beach for a day.

Jughead didn’t realize he’d been walking toward her since she shut the music off until they were standing toe-to-toe. He let his eyes wander down her body and when he looked back into her doe eyes that had the nerve to look so innocently at him while the body in front of him was a picture of sin, he thought he’d died and gone to hell. Her face was flushed from her physical activity and Jughead wanted nothing more than wrap his long fingers around her neck and pull her in for a hard kiss.Instead he cleared his throat and stated, “I thought you were going to do this at night.”  
  
Betty’s eyebrows drew together as she gave him a look. “I’m sorry you were still sleeping, Jug but it’s past 11:00, I figured you’d be awake by now. The bar is opening in like 10 minutes.” She said as if that explained everything. She was trying to avoid his gaze and was pulling at the bottom of fabric of her bralette that clung her to ribs, hoping it would somehow magically get long enough to cover her torso. 

Jughead’s expression did nothing to hide his amusement at how nervous she suddenly looked, seeming as though she finally understood she was standing in the middle of the bar in little more than her underwear and boots. God, those fucking boots. She might as well be wearing high heels right now with how they were affecting him.  
  
“I didn’t sleep well last night,” He admitted. “I have to say, it’s not the worst way to wake up, B.” He teased and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Betty blushed and let out a breathy laugh, “I love when you call me B.” She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug and tried not to feel self-conscious when she realized what she admitted.  
  
Sadly, in doing so she missed the searing look that came over his face.  
  
“I normally would have stayed after but Trevor wanted to pick me up and you and Ethel seemed to be cozy so I felt it best to just head home.”  
  
Jughead scoffed at the mention of Ethel and hooked a thumb in the waistband of his sweats to rest his hand in an imaginary pocket. The small movement ended up drawing them down enough to show the curve of his hip bone and the slight V that trailed downwards.  
  
Betty caught it and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “What’s wrong with Ethel? She’s beautiful.”  
  
Jughead laughed out loud, the sound echoing in the empty bar. “She’s definitely something.” He said with dripping sarcasm.  
  
They were still standing so incredibly close to one another and Betty tried to lie to herself when she attributed her shallow breathing to her morning workout. She came to work off some off the sexual tension she was feeling from not one, but three men. Honestly, her soul couldn’t take much more of this. She needed a better boyfriend, a better lay, and a goddamn orgasm.  
  
They stood in a silent game of chicken for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them moving closer, but not moving away from one another either.  
  
Betty surprised herself when her hand reached out to toy with the un-tied drawstrings that were hanging from his waistband, brushing against his hand with her own. Jughead stood totally still and fought the desire to pull her to him. The entire scenario was sendinga rush of blood to his cock and the bulge in his pants started to be painfully evident through his sweat pants since he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She brought her other hand to the front of his waistline and her fingertips grazed against the hard length, shielded only by cotton as she worked up the nerve to run her fingertips along his waistline.  
  
Just as she started to dip her fingers into his waistband, there was a sharp knock at the door.  
  
“Come on, it’s 11:32!” A gruff voice called, causing Betty to jump and yank her hands back to her sides. “Ya’ll should’ve been open 2 minutes ago!”  
  
Betty tried to look anywhere except at Jughead’s face. She was so thoroughly embarrassed by her recent actions. She might as well be throwing herself at him at this point. She really needed to get her damn libido in check.  
  
“I-I, I should change.” She stammered and made her way behind the bar where her bag was hidden from plain sight. She pulled out a change of clothes and willed herself not to turn around, sensing Jughead’s eyes on her. _Why isn’t he moving?_ She thought. _You really fucked this one up, She told herself. Just because you're horny doesn’t mean you have to hit on Jughead. What’s wrong with you?_  
  
She heard him moving as she quickly pulled her Whyte Wyrm shirt over her head, his words coming shortly after.  
  
“I’m going to change, too. Unlock the front door when you’re covered.” He spoke quietly, his voice laced with arousal.  
  
Betty tugged her leggings up over her hips and threw an “Okay!” over her shoulder, her attention now on pulling on her boots. The gruffness of his voice did not go unnoticed by her and her hands shook as she struggled to tie the laces.  
  
“Oh, and Betty?” Jughead questioned from the top of the staircase, hesitating before he reached his door. His eyes met with hers as she looked up from tying her boots, finally meeting his gaze.  
  
“I enjoyed your performance.” His blue eyes burned into hers from across the bar. “Feel free to interrupt my sleep anytime.”  
  
And with that he was through the door to his apartment, leaving Betty with her mouth hanging open and her body on fire.  
  
  
**************  


Betty was exhausted. Her and Jughead had been managing the bar all day and were stuck there until closing time. It was Saturday, their busiest night of the week and she was thankful when Ethel and Toni came in to help with the crowd. Ethel was handing out shots like glasses of water, Toni was helping Betty behind the bar and Jughead was walking the space with Sweet Pea, keeping an eye on the patrons.

The whole day was filled with tension and Jughead and Betty barely spoke, choosing to keep themselves busy cleaning up after customers or changing taps. It wasn’t until the end of the night when Ethel decided to pull her shit again that Betty realized how on edge she was from it all.  
  
“Ethel, can you bring these beers over to the gentlemen by the pool table when you head back out on the floor?” Betty asked nicely as she handed her a newly filled tray of shots. With Jughead not being behind the bar, Ethel was forced to limit her interactions with him and it left Betty helping her throughout the night.  
  
Ethel rolled her eyes as she replied, “Run your own beers, bitch.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Betty said icily. 

“You heard me.” She sneered at her. “Besides, I’m with Jughead now. I don’t have to do shit for you.” 

Betty slammed the tray on the counter, coming around from behind the bar to meet her. Toni signaled over to Jughead and Sweet Pea when she sensed that things were about to get heated between the girls. It was only confirmed when Betty snarled, “What the fuck are you talking about, Ethel?”

Ethel crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up in the tiny black dress she always wore, looking the part of the pathetic skank everyone knew her to be. 

“Fuck being the operative word.” She said smugly, “You didn’t think I went home after you left, did you?”

Betty tried to process the feeling of hurt that flooded her senses, flashes of their moment that morning clouding her judgment. She blamed it on that when she pulled back and punched Ethel right in the face.

“What the FUCK?!” Ethel screamed as she clutched her hands over her face, blood pouring from her nose. 

At this point several customers within hearing distance turned to survey the scene unraveling in front of them. Jughead was there in an instant, having rushed ahead of Sweet Pea to get to Betty. 

“What’s going on here?!” He roared, pushing past the last few customers to get to the girls. 

Ethel turned to him and starting crying, “That bitch!” She pointed at Betty and tried to clutch the front of his jacket and he pushed her off. “Look what she did!” She insisted.

Toni saw Betty fisting her hands at her sides and knew she was ready to pounce on Ethel again. She turned her towards her and grabbed her attention. “Go cool off, I’ll handle this.” 

Betty said nothing, just nodded at her before brushing past Jughead and Ethel, making sure to body check her with a sharp elbow as she did. 

Ethel lunged at Betty and Jughead grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, not bothering to be gentle. “Explain. Now. What did you say to her?” He demanded.

Toni and Sweet Pea were already thinning out the crowd and distracting them from the fight. Thankfully the music was so loud that most of the bar hadn’t noticed the commotion. “Next rounds on the house, guys! Get them in before last call!”

Ethel had grabbed some napkins from the bar and was pressing them to her nose. “I didn’t do nothing. I just told her we were dating.” She pouted through her crocodile tears. 

Jughead barely resisted the urge to throttle her but he couldn’t control how his grip tightened considerably around her shoulders. “You what?” He growled, noticing her nose was off-center and felt a surge of pride that Betty had broken this bitch’s nose.

Ethel winced at the pain, “She’s awful! I told her that now we’re together she needs to understand I’m with you and get it through her head that I’m better than her.”

Jughead released her then, afraid he’d break her arms at this point. “Ethel. We fucked. We’re not dating.” He explained slowly. “And honestly, it was a goddamn chore to keep my dick hard enough to screw you last night.” 

Ethel’s eyes widened in shock and she sputtered, “W-what?!” 

Jughead raised a hand up and gestured over to her before turning around briefly. “Clean her up, pay her, and get her out of here.” He said to Sweet Pea who had stayed closed by in case he was needed. 

“You disrespect me when you disrespect Betty.” He said calmly as he turned his attention back to Ethel, although his eyes were on fire with anger. 

“Don’t ever step foot in here again.”

********

Betty found herself in the walk-in freezer, unbothered by the cold temperature. She was seething as she paced back and forth, the thoughts in her head taunting her.  
  
_I can’t believe he had sex with her!_ She thought, even though she had no real right to be mad. She wasn’t his. He wasn’t hers. They were good friends, that was true. Best friends.  
  
But recently things were different. The way he looked at her, the way his eyes took her in when she came in for her shifts now. And she hadn’t been all that innocent in that regard because she was purposefully wearing more revealing outfits at work. 

She was trying to catch his attention, secretly trying to see if he had any interest in her as more than a friend. Toni offered to cut up her Whyte Wyrm t-shirts they were supposed to wear at work and Betty was grateful, loving how it complemented her and made her feel sexy and confident. She loved how she somehow fit into their world, grateful for the time she spent there and escape her ‘perfect’ life outside the smoke-filled bar.  
  
What she hadn’t known was how much he would affect her in turn. His body had changed, his arms thicker from working out with his friend Archie at the gym he owned. She felt different around him, like she was crawling out of her skin. It was a far cry from the comfortable BFFs they had been for years and something had to give soon.  
  
They couldn't go on like this.  
  
Betty knew she was being unreasonable, but Ethel deserved to get punched in the face for mouthing off. She felt another wave of animosity rise in her and yelled “I hope I broke her fucking nose!” and unsuccessfully tried to kick a hole in the metal wall of the back of the freezer, unaware that the freezer door had opened behind her.  
  
“I’m pretty sure you did.” Jughead said from the threshold, stepping inside to join her, the door closing behind him with a soft sound.  
  
Betty turned around and glared at him. “Good. She still here?”  
  
Jughead simply shook his head.  
  
“I’m not apologizing to your girlfriend.” Betty said, and her voice was colder than the temperature around them.  
  
“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jughead said softly. “She’s not - “  
  
Betty tried to push past him, her blood was still boiling from the altercation with Ethel and she didn’t want to talk about her one more second. “Save it, Jug.”  
  
Within seconds she found her back pressed against one of the metal racks, gasping at the feel of ice against her bare lower back under her crop top. Jughead had her wrists in his hands when he shouted, “Goddamn it, Betty! Just fucking listen to me for a minute.”  
  
Her back had arched of it’s own volition, trying to escape the burning sensation of the freezing metal on her skin. It was causing her breasts to press hard against his chest and she wondered if that feeling didn’t burn through her twice as much.  
  
When she finally stilled, he continued speaking, “Ethel is nothing to me. If anything she was a disturbance.”  
  
Betty finally lifted her eyes to his. “But she said -“  
  
“I know what she said, B. I just fired her. I’ve never hated fucking someone so much, I couldn’t wait to kick her out afterwards.” He admitted, and Betty felt herself laugh at that. The movement of her mirth caused her chest to brush against his even more and she let out a sudden moan.  
  
Jughead felt her hard nipples through both of their shirts, the feeling making him harden instantly and her moan was his breaking point. Without thinking, he pressed his face into her neck and inhaled her scent, his fingers tracing along her forearms before settling on her hips. Betty whimpered quietly and took that moment to grip his biceps, feeling their strength beneath her fingertips even through the leather of his jacket.  
She could feel his hot breath against her neck and she knew in her soul that the goosebumps covering her body were from him and not the cold air.   
  
His tongue swiped along the pulse in her throat and she cried out, clutching at the sleeves of his jacket. Her pussy was throbbing against his jean-wrapped thigh that was now pressing between her legs to balance them both. Neither knew what the hell had come over them but they were melting despite the frigid contents of this icy world. Jughead took his time kissing up the length of her neck and nibbling at her jawline. His large hand moved to grasp her throat and tilt her face toward him. The sound she made in response shook his resolve even further.  
  
“Betty! Jug! Where are you guys?!” They vaguely heard through the door. Jughead stepped backwards, putting a good 3 feet between and stared at her flushed face. Her lips were parted as she panted, little clouds forming from the cold as the hot breath escaped her mouth.  
  
Toni swung open the freezer door and remarked, “What the hell are you guys doing in here? Trying to freeze to death?!”  
  
They still hadn’t taken their eyes off one another and Betty and Jughead thought simultaneously - _No, we’re burning._  
  
“We got everyone cleared out and Ethel is long gone.” She informed them as she held the door open wide in a gesture for them to step out. “Come on, Betty. I’ll drive you home. You had a rough night.”  
  
Betty was the first to look away, smiling at Toni and making her way out of the freezer. “Thanks.” was all she said as she passed by her.  
  
Jughead’s expression was far less friendly, giving Toni a frustrated glare.  
  
“What?!” She asked incredulously, her pink hair falling over her shoulder as she tilted her head.  
  
“Nothing,” Jughead said and made his way out of the freezer and up to his apartment, letting the girls lock up behind them.

  
  
*******************  


Betty was grateful to be back at her apartment tonight. With a quick text to Trevor to let him know she was home from work safe, she allowed herself to finally breathe. 

She stripped out of her work clothes, leaving her in the underwear she was wearing that morning at the bar when she was on the pole, she collapsed on the bed. Betty  kept finding herself frustrated beyond belief and was aching between her legs almost constantly. She thought of Jughead and how his calloused hand felt on her throat, how hot his mouth was on her skin. 

Her muffled scream she tried to drown in her pillow still bounced off the walls around her.

Betty brought her phone up to her face and anxiously scrolled through her apps, looking for her target. She clicked on it and searched for her message section and bit her lip.

The green dot icon next to _**RebelsWearLeather**_ meant he was online.

She clutched her phone nervously before making the decision to message him. She was not about to message Jughead after tonight had left her in a puddle of mixed emotions and pent up sexual angst. 

But this guy might be her ticket to a safe fantasy. She could pretend he was Jughead for a night to help get her off, couldn’t she?

** BookwormBarbie: Have you ever masturbated with a stranger before?  **

******

Jughead was enjoying a smoke in the chair next to his bed again, his cock still painfully hard from having Betty pressed against him in the freezer. He was scrolling through his app, trying to take his mind off of her so he could think clearly when he received a message.

“Oh Jesus,” he mumbled and sunk back into the chair. The smoke from his cigarette casting a shadow on his already cloudy mood.

** RebelsWearLeather: You mean sexting, Barbie? **

** BookwormBarbie: Yeah. I’ve never done it. Is it fun? **

Jughead let out a pained laugh, realizing he was going to have to come before getting any kind of sleep at this point. The women in his life were ruining him from all angles.

** RebelsWearLeather: Yeah, Barbie. It’s fun. You need some help tonight? **

** BookwormBarbie: Could you? **

** RebelsWearLeather: Yeah, sure. Why not? **

Jughead put his cigarette out in the ashtray and let out one last cloud of smoke before pulling his pants off and getting into bed.  
  
He held the phone in his left hand and wrapped the right one around his cock, slowly pumping up and down. He texted deftly with just one hand, having learned how to handle scrolling through porn with one hand and jerking off with the other in his teens.  
  
He let himself think of Betty and put her face on this stranger as he messaged her in detail what he would do to her if he was there, and in this way he was explaining everything he wished he could be doing to Betty right now.  


  
********

  
  
Betty was stretched out on her bed, legs spread wide and her knees were slightly bent. She lay there and awaited instruction on what to do.  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: Are you comfortable?**  
  
**BookwormBarbie: Yes. Are you stroking yourself yet?**  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: God, yes. Now I want you to take those pretty fingers and rub big circles around your clit for me. Use the slick from your pussy, because I know it’s dripping for me right now. Can you do that for me?**  
  
Betty quickly typed another “Yes.” in response and slipped her hand inside the top of her black panties. She imagined the way Jughead had looked at her in these panties, how wet he had made her then. She glided around her clit with ease, the wetness coating her fingers.  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: I want you to imagine my cock teasing your pussy, how good it would feel to slip inside you. I’d take you slow at first, until you were begging for me to go harder and wrap my hand around your throat. I want to leave you breathless in all sense of the word. You told me you would beg for it, didn’t you?**

  
Betty moaned, already feeling the sensation of an impending orgasm building. She struggled to type back, but did so quickly.  
  
**BookwormBarbie: I would. I want you to ruin my pussy. I want you to flip me over and take me from behind and smack my ass.**  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: Fuck, yes baby. I’m so close. You’re being such a good girl for me. I want you to get yourself to the edge and when you’re about to come I need you to put two fingers inside your pussy while you continue to work your clit.**  
  
Betty listened and continued to furiously move her fingertips against her clit, arching off the bed. She pictured Jughead in her mind’s eye, shirtless and beautiful. She imagined the feel of him against her earlier, wishing Toni had never interrupted, content to have frozen to death in that freezer if it meant him being inside her.  
  
When she felt herself start to shake she grabbed her phone again, wanting her stranger to come with her.  
  
**BookwormBarbie: I’m coming! Come with me. Spill yourself all over your hand for me.**  
  
Betty kept an intense eye on her screen and when she saw his next message she dropped her phone on the bed beside her and shoved her fingers inside, the extra pressure sending her straight over the edge.  
  
**RebelsWearLeather: Fuck, B!!!!**

Betty’s pussy convulsed around her fingers, letting herself fully immerse herself in the fantasy that she was doing this with Jughead. The mystery man calling her B was everything she needed, although she knew he was probably just using that instead of typing out Barbie. Whatever the reason, she was grateful for it.  
  
She finally had a release, for the time being at least.  


  
********

Jughead tossed his phone on the nightstand and reached for the tissues beside it. He swiped them over his right hand and wiped his cock clean of the evidence of his orgasm.  
  
_I can’t believe I fucking slipped up and called this girl B._ He thought as he tossed them in the trashcan in the corner of his room. _She probably didn’t notice. Her username starts with B so she most likely thinks I was using a nickname for her._  
  
“Thank god,” he chuckled, happy for small wins.  
  
He hoped he could have a talk with Betty before they opened the bar again tomorrow. At least it was a small shift since it was Sunday. Just the lunch crowd and they could close up.  
  
It was evident she had felt just as turned on as he did tonight. He knows he didn’t make it up.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, she would be open to being something more. He would take anything he could get with Betty at this point. She could tell him to lick those damn motorcycle boots and he would do it with a smile on his stupid face. 

He picked up the phone one last time to send one more message to the girl from tonight. She was an innocent little thing it seemed, but she wanted to be bad. He liked that about her, because it reminded him of his Betty. _His Betty_. Christ, he was so gone for her it was ridiculous.

**RebelsWearLeather: I hope you had “fun” tonight. I know I did. Thanks**.  
  
He sucked in his breath and sat up abruptly when he read her incoming message, remembering those same words affecting him earlier that day in the dimly lit bar of the Wyrm.  
  
**BookwormBarbie: I did. I love when you call me B.**  
  
_Son of a bitch,_ Jughead began to wonder. _Could it be… B?_  
  
Regardless of what tomorrow would bring, he knew it was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza. Finally. That girl needed an orgasm so I could concentrate. 
> 
> In similar fashion to Jughead in this chapter - when Betty is frustrated, I'm frustrated.
> 
> Georgie - I tried to work some of those boots in here for you. Don't worry, it's only the beginning.
> 
> Cheryl - I hope you enjoyed what happened to Ethel ;)
> 
> riverdaledreaming - He definitely caught her pole dancing. How fun that turned out ;)
> 
> If you enjoyed this at all, please take a minute to send some kudos or comment and let me know what you liked about it! 
> 
> I love talking about what might be in store for them next and am always open to suggestions, so don't hold back. 
> 
> LOVE TO YOU ALLLL!!!! 
> 
> I'm gonna go chainsmoke all the cigarettes now like Jug as I await your responses. EEk!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for teasers when the chapters are in the works! NotInWonderlandAnym0re


	3. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning went by quick enough, and by the time the lunch crowd was getting settled Jughead realized they had been sneaking touches here and there all day. 
> 
> A lingering caress of their fingers when she handed him a beer after popping the top off to push down the bar top, his hand on her waist as he maneuvered behind her to take an order, her hand on his bicep when she needed to ask him to get another case of beer. 
> 
> They were both flustered by the time Jughead excused himself to his office, talking about having to check something. He went in and grabbed the key to the hidden room he kept from inside his desk drawer and tried to think about what he was about to do. 
> 
> He rushed into the room for a moment, coming back with a small black wireless bullet vibrator that had a remote control with 6 different functions on it: Cool, Wow, Amazing, Fuck Me, Holy Shit, and I’m Going To Die. 
> 
> He slipped it into his back pocket along with the controller and just as he closed the door behind him and turned the lock, Betty came rushing in.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/192060696@N08/50931708851/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
  
Betty had plans to meet with Trevor at the local coffee shop near the Whyte Wyrm the next morning. She was getting nervous and shuffled around in her seat a little while she took a sip from her second cup of coffee. He had texted her he would be late, but she didn’t think he meant THIS late.  
  
She spent the last hour in the corner going over the events from the last couple of days, wondering about the repercussions she would face when she went to work soon. And then there was the ‘Sinister’ stranger she had met online. Betty crossed her legs tightly to alleviate some of the tension her memories were infringing upon her. She tried desperately not to recall Jughead’s hard body pressed to hers the night before and the evidence of his lust barely concealed by his sweatpants at seeing her yesterday morning. Instead, she settled on checking her phone to see what time it was. It was already 10:18am.  
  
_Shit,_ Betty thought as she rested the side of her head against the glass of the window beside her and looked out at the main road leading towards the bad part of town. _I wanted to get there early enough to talk to Jug before we opened.  
_  
As she had that thought, the roar of a motorcycle sounded in the distance. She picked her head up and turned slightly so her full attention was on the road, the view a little hazy as she looked past her own reflection in the window. In less than 5 seconds, Jughead was pulling into the parking lot of the coffee shop.  
  
‘Oh my god,” Betty started to panic, smoothing her hands down her black jeans to wipe the sweat that had quickly started to pull from her palms. She had on a black Whyte Wyrm crop top that Toni insisted looked better on her than should be allowed and her Southside Serpents jacket swung over the back of her chair. She barely resisted the urge to throw it over her head and hide.  
  
She sank into her seat and watched him from the window as he took off his helmet and looked over at the beat up ’97 white Corolla she had found hidden with several other cars in the back of the Wyrm when they moved here. They had sold the others on the lot for parts and she fixed this one up just to have something to get around town in. They weren’t positive but they both assumed they had once been stolen.  
  
Betty didn’t realize she was holding her breath until he looked up from her car and found her staring at him through the window. She exhaled shakily and lifted a small wave in his direction which was rewarded with a wide grin as he made his way to the front door. Once inside, he went to the counter and got a coffee and breakfast sandwich before taking purchase in the seat across from her.  
  
“Hi.” Betty mumbled and took another sip of her coffee, grateful that her hands had something to keep them busy other than reaching out and grabbing at him like a cat in heat.

“Hey, B.” Jughead said and took in her appearance. _She really shouldn’t look that sexy this early_ , his internal self mused. Betty’s eyes flashed with something he couldn’t quite place but he was hoping it was realization.  
  
She let out something between a cough and a laugh, thinking of how far gone she was when she was thinking about him last night with the stranger.

“What?” He asked and his fingertips grazed her knee under the table. “Are you okay? I thought you said you liked when I called you that.”  
  
Betty nodded quickly and looked away from him. “So, what are you doing here? You have coffee at your place.”  
  
Jughead bit into his breakfast sandwich then and with an exaggerated moan he said, “But I don’t have this delicious food there.” He took another bite, already halfway done with how quickly he inhaled his food. “I should have gone grocery shopping the other day but this week has left me…” He paused and his eyes were way too hot for this coffee shop setting when he looked at her. “Distracted.”  
  
One of the workers came by and asked if they needed anything, causing Betty to almost jump out of her skin. “No, we’re good!” She chirped, her tone friendly.  
  
“So what are you doing here by yourself, B?” He used her nickname again, but she was more prepared this time.  
  
“I was supposed to meet with Trevor, but I don’t know what is keeping him. I know he had some pre-game meeting with the others, but he said he needed to talk and so I dragged myself here when I could have stayed in bed a little longer.” She said in a huff and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Jughead put down the coffee he was drinking while she elaborated on her morning and grinned, “It’s always nice staying in bed.”  
  
Betty rolled her eyes. “That’s what you took away from that, huh? And why are you so flirty lately?” She asked before she could help herself.  
  
Jughead broke out into a laugh. “I guess my best friend isn’t giving me much of a chance to be anything but that. Did you forget it’s Sunday? You’re dressed like it’s Saturday night and you’re trying to make rent in one shift.”  
  
Betty flipped him off, her pink nails a stark contrast to her attire and he laughed again.  
  
Her phone rang and she was thankful for the interruption. It was Trevor. She pressed the green button and said, “Trevor? Where are you? It’s been an hour now, should -“ Betty paused and her eyebrows shot together in concentration.  
  
Jughead looked at her and mouthed, “Everything okay?”  
  
Betty nodded at Jughead and spoke into the phone again, “Hello?!”  
  
_What is that?_ She thought, listening to the weird sounds against her ear. She looked at Jughead again and held her hand over the speaker part of the phone so as not to be heard. She whispered across to Jughead, “I think I hear voices!”  
  
Jughead reached over and grabbed the phone from Betty’s ear before she could protest what he was going to do. He hit the speakerphone button and placed it on the table between them, both of them leaning their ears towards it. There was shuffling and what sounded like crying. There was a loud bang, and then what sounded like a woman giggling.  
  
Jughead realized what was going on before Betty did, reaching towards her phone to end the call but she grabbed the phone before he could touch it and listened intently. She didn’t realize he was trying to keep her from being hurt, but when Betty heard the loud moaning of Trevor’s name by whoever was with him, gradually realizing that they were having sex, she didn’t have that reaction.  
  
She started laughing.  
  
When Jughead tilted his head to the side and stared at her like she had lost it, it only made her amusement flow harder. Relief flooded her body and she realized that they were both interested in other people, and this break up could happen easily.  
  
“HAVE FUN!” Betty yelled at the phone, drawing the eyes of the other patrons in the shop.  
  
Betty didn’t think he could hear her but almost immediately she heard the rustle of fabric and then, “Betty? Betty?! Oh my god - “ Jughead finally succeeded in grabbing the phone a second time and ended the call as Trevor realized he’d been caught.  
  
“You okay?” He asked and slid her phone across the small table.  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. “Yeah, honestly it’s a good thing. We just weren’t working, and I’ve felt that way for awhile.” She slid the phone in her jacket pocket behind her as Trevor’s name began flashing on her screen. “Looks like he feels the same way now, too.”  
  
Jughead sat back in his chair and threaded his hands behind his head. “At least you guys didn’t move in together. Didn’t he ask you a few months back?”  
  
Betty shuddered at the memory. “Yeah, but I could never be with him that much. He was so perfect and made me feel like I was walking on eggshells if I messed up.”  
  
“I remember you being pretty perfect when we met.” Jughead snorted. “You still are to most people, I just know you better.”  
  
Betty’s face softened. “Yeah, you know me better than anyone else, Jug.”  
  
They stared at each other, the outside world fading away and being filled with a multifaceted understanding.

Betty was the one who broke the moment first, rising from her seat. “Well, that’s it then. Glad I didn’t have to continue sleeping with him,” She said while slipping her jacket on. “Not that it was horrible, but it was… was…” She buried her face in her hands and groaned. “Ugh, I sound like such an asshole.”  
  
“Vanilla?” Jughead grinned, standing with her and picking their coffees up off the table.  
  
Betty nodded. “Yeah, it was so boring. I’m not some delicate flower. Sometimes I just want it a little rough, you know?” Betty missed this, the way that they used to be open enough to talk about things like this.  
  
A wicked smile played on Jughead’s lips as he handed her coffee to her as they made their way out to the parking lot. “I’ll keep that in mind, B.”  
  


***********  
  
Betty and Jughead made it to the Wyrm a mere 5 minutes later and opened the bar to the patrons. They had just gotten the first round of drinks out to the customers when someone grumbled about it being too quiet in there.  
  
“I’ll fix it! Sorry, guys!” Betty apologized as she made her way to the sound system and plugged her phone in. She normally used her phone to play music when she worked during the days and the DJ wasn’t here but had forgotten with getting the bar opened a little late with Jughead.  
  
She swiped through her phone until she settled on her personal favorite playlist instead of her typical “Wyrm Workplace” one. She smiled and pressed play, practically skipping over to Jughead who was behind the bar. _Hotter Than Hell_ by Dua Lipa was now playing and the bar audibly groaned.  
  
“You guys wanted music so appreciate what you get,” Jughead snapped at them and Betty pouted her thanks, making him wish he could make another move on her right then. Oh, how he was starting to long for their times in college when it seemed they had all the time in the world to be around each other. Being functioning adults running a business was starting to damper their once carefree friendship. If he was honest, it had been hard to spend much time together since they moved back at all without work and Trevor getting in the way.

  
Jughead was momentarily distracted by the lyrics, and saw Betty giving him a heated look which he returned with a grin as he lit up a cigarette from the end of the bar. The sexual tension was high and he was good at acting cocky when he needed to. He’d grown up surrounded by gang members and his poker face was as good as anyone’s. He could not, however, pretend that he didn’t have a nagging feeling that Betty was the girl from the app. And now that Trevor was out of the way, it just made him want to investigate further.  
  
The morning went by quick enough, and by the time the lunch crowd was getting settled Jughead realized they had been sneaking touches here and there all day. A lingering caress of their fingers when she handed him a beer after popping the top off to push down the bar top, his hand on her waist as he maneuvered behind her to take an order, her hand on his bicep when she needed to ask him to get another case of beer. They were both flustered by the time Jughead excused himself to his office, talking about having to check something.  
  
He went in and grabbed the key to the hidden room he kept from inside his desk drawer and tried to think about what he was about to do. _Would this be… too much for her?_ _Would she just laugh at him and tell him that this magnetic pull he was feeling was fake? A joke?_  
  
Jughead shook off his thoughts and let his dick think for him for a few minutes. He rushed into the room for a moment, coming back with a small black wireless bullet vibrator that had a remote control with 6 different functions on it: **_Cool, Wow, Amazing, Fuck Me, Holy Shit,_** and **_I’m Going To Die._ **  
  
He slipped it into his back pocket along with the controller and just as he closed the door behind him and turned the lock, Betty came rushing in.  
  
“Hey Jug! I need your help with-” She stopped to point at the back door. “What were you doing in the storage?”  
  
“Nothing.” Is all he said, tossing the key back into the drawer and moving towards her.  
  
“Okay, um, anyways,” She continued her original thought process with a small smile. “There’s a guy that is INSISTING he gets to drink for free because he knows your dad and said you’d vouch for him.”  
  
Jughead nodded and started to usher them out of the office until Betty put a hand on his chest. “Mind if I take 2 minutes? I just want to sit down for a second. Everyone else just got topped off so you won’t miss me, promise.” She said and moved to sit on the couch in his office.  
  
“Nah, I’ll still miss you, B.” He drawled as she offered a slow wink but left her alone and closed the door behind him with a soft click.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
_This is my chance_ , Jughead thought and hurried over to Betty’s phone that was still playing through the speakers. _Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes_ by Panic! At the Disco now playing and Jughead made a mental note he was going to need to pay more attention to the music she played. He brushed past his dad’s old friend, Tall Boy with a quick “I’ll get you whatever you want! Just give me one second.”  
  
Once he had Betty’s phone in his hand he was careful not to shut the music off and swiped the playlist off to the side but not before seeing it was called **“Songs I Want To Fuck To.”**  
  
_Jesus, Betty,_ Jughead groaned internally, feeling a twitch in his jeans. No wonder the day had been so taxing on his cock, she had this shit playing in the background all day. He opened the main app screen and scrolled quickly through them until he saw it.  
  
Jughead’s mouth went completely dry and his thumb visibly shook when he clicked on it, opening up the app and going right to the ‘Messages’ section.  
  
And there in plain sight, were the messages between **RebelsWearLeather** and **BookwormBarbie.**  
  
_Fuck, I was right_. His mind was racing at this new information. _We literally fucking masturbated together last night._ His arousal was pressing hard against his zipper so he closed out the app and deleted the evidence of his search and placed the phone back where it was, rushing towards the bar. _La La Lh_ by The Dirty Youth now playing as he made his way to Tall Boy.  
  
Composing himself behind the bar he strutted over to the large gentleman. “Haven’t seen you in a long time, Tall Boy. What can I get for you?” He asked, grabbing a coaster and setting it down in front of him.  
  
Tall Boy grunted, “I know, but some information has come to light that you need to know. And grab me a pitcher, I trust you remember what I like.”  
  
Jughead nodded and filled a pitcher of Bud Light and offered him a glass to which Tall Boy waved away. He grabbed the large container and drank right from the pitcher, making it look small in his giant hand. Jughead always thought it was funny how the biggest guy in the room wanted the lightest shit in the bar.  
  
“So tell me.” Jughead pressed, referencing to his comment earlier.  
  
“Ghoulies are pulling their shit again. And Penny is with them. They think the Serpents have been keeping merchandise in here, fucking up their deals.” Tall Boy finished the pitcher and handed it to Jughead for a refill.  
  
“But we don’t do that anymore, we haven’t for almost 2 years.” Jughead explained, filling the pitcher again. “Me and Betty cleaned this place up and made it safe here. Helped get the Serpents jobs here and in the community. Real ones.”  
  
“Look, I’m just letting you know what I’ve heard. Do with that information what you will.” Tall Boy grabbed his pitcher and walked off to the pool table, reuniting with some old serpent buddies.  
  
Jughead leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Great. Just what we need._

“You okay, Juggie?” Betty asked, appearing by his side looking flushed.  
  
Jughead straightened and took in her appearance. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Are you feeling alright?”  
  
Betty laughed breathlessly, “Yes, of course. It just got hot in your office. You really gotta put a fan in there.”  
  
“I think you’re just hot, B.” Jughead pulled his lower lip into his mouth and his teeth dragged along the edges. He reached over and tugged on the hem of her crop, pulling it up until he saw the lace border of her bra for a beautiful second before letting go. He had a newfound confidence in knowing she wanted him after his discovery.  
  
Betty made a pained noise in her throat and grabbed his hand in her own. “Jug, I don’t really know if you should be touching me yet. It hasn’t even been 24 hours since this whole thing with Trevor went down and I haven’t even talked to him about it.”  
  
Jughead toyed with his bottom lip again as he pulled her closer to him and leaned down. “I think you’re going to come to find I don’t need to touch you to get you off, B.”  
  
Betty’s eyes filled with desire at his words and part of her was curious as to what he meant. Before she could ask, he turned her away from the front of the bar and pressed his chest up against her back. Her hands reached out to brace herself against the shelves that were stocked with liquor in front of her to keep from her lower half being pushed into the hard edge.  
  
“I promise I won’t touch you. Today.” The promise in his voice had wetness pooling between her thighs in an instant. “I’ll tell you what. I can walk away right now and stop playing this game you started when you started letting Toni cut up these tiny ass tops,” The toe of his boot kicked against hers. “And bought these fucking boots,” His hands fisted in the sides of the serpent jacket she was wearing despite how hot she claimed to be a moment ago. “And started wearing one of my old Serpent skins like a damn varsity jacket.”  
  
His voice dropped low as he pressed his mouth right to her ear, his lips tickling the shell. “Or you can pretend to clean one of these bottles and I’ll take that as a sign you want me to keep going.”  
  
Betty was practically hyperventilating, panting as if she’d run a mile as her grip tightened on the ledge. She knew she already lost the game the second he turned her around and she felt how hard he was against her ass, their jeans doing nothing to hide it. She reached up behind her to run her hand down the side of his face that was still in the crook of her neck before reaching for a bottle of Tito’s and rag in front of her.  
  
Jughead growled his approval in her ear, “Good girl.” He shifted to the side to shield their actions from the nearly empty bar, thanking his lucky stars that most had cleared out already. His hand plucked the small vibrator from his pocket and snaked his hand to the front of her pelvis. His fingers brushing against the base skin of her stomach sent a shiver through her, the cold metal of his rings biting her flesh. Suddenly he was sliding his hand with the bullet inside the front of her jeans as Betty sucked in her breath allowing him more space to fit against the denim. “Good _fucking_ girl.” Jughead said again and in one more motion he nestled the bullet between her folds on top of her clit and slipped his hand out. Kissing her cheek, he stepped away and held his arms up innocently.  
  
Betty looked at him over the bottle she was holding and her eyes showed she was simultaneously turned on and confused.  
  
Jughead smirked and said, “I won’t touch you but,” He opened his one palm to show he held a small remote in his hand. “I can still get you off.”  
  
Betty’s eyes went wide as realization of what he’d put down her pants became obvious.  
  
Jughead made a dramatic motion of his finger coming down to press the ‘ON’ button and she yelped against the vibrations on her clit, dropping the bottle with a **_CRASH_** and earning several looks from the remaining few in the bar. _Cool._ Jughead smiled and pressed the remote again, kicking it up another notch.  
  
“I’ll watch the bar while you clean that up,” He said and handed her a rag. “And better put on your game face when you come back. I can assure you that your face is giving us away.”  
  
Betty blushed and watched as he sauntered back to tend the bar, slipping the remote in his front pocket as he went. She crouched down, causing the vibrator to press hard against her clit with the position. _Wow._ She braced herself against a cooler and quickly cleaned up the mess, putting the glass pieces and dirty rag in a small trash bin, surprised she didn’t cut herself with how shaky she was.  
  
_“Betty?!”_  
  
Betty looked up from her spot on the ground, securely hidden from the main part of the bar. Jughead gave her a sideways glance from the place he was standing in front of her.  
  
Betty gulped.  
  
“Where’s Betty?!” It was Trevor. _Of course._ Of course he’d be here right now. The universe hated her, she was certain.  
  
Jughead shifted his body so that he was directly in front of her, shielding her from Trevor’s wandering eyes. “Hey, Trevor.” Jughead said, his tone cold.  
  
Trevor grabbed a seat at one of the stools and leaned in, “Where is she, Jones? She’s supposed to be working today and she won’t answer my calls.”  
  
Jughead shrugged. “Not sure I’m comfortable telling you after what happened this morning.”  
  
“She doesn’t know what she heard.” Trevor said, clearly miffed that Jughead was told about what happened. “It wasn’t what it sounded like.”  
  
Jughead rolled his eyes and leaned his hip against one of the coolers nestled under the bar top, unconsciously hitting the remote against it and turning up the vibrations another level. _Amazing._ There was another shift of his hips.  
  
_Fuck me._  
  
Betty’s right hand flew to her mouth to keep a scream from coming out as her right hand grasped Jughead’s calf with the other. Jughead let out a surprised “Ah!” and then slammed a hand on the bar top to distract Trevor from his outburst. “Look, Trev. I know exactly what we heard.”  
  
“We?” Trevor said, raising an eyebrow. “Why were you with her?”  
  
Betty bit her lip and tried to desperately to undo her jeans and take the damn thing out.  
  
“Why weren’t you?” Jughead bit back, before answering his question sarcastically. “Oh yeah, you were busy fucking some chick.”  
  
Trevor launched over the bar top, grabbing Jughead by the jacket and pulling him into the hard surface. “You better watch your mouth, Jones!”  
  
The remote was pressed again, sending Betty’s body into overdrive and she yelled out. _Holy Shit._  
  
Both of the boys paused, not being able to deny the fact that Betty was under the bar.  
  
“Betty?” Trevor called over the bar, releasing his hold on Jughead. He watched as she stood up from behind the Whyte Wyrm owner, eyeing her unbuttoned jeans.  
  
“What were you -“  
  
Betty interrupted him, the vibrator raging inside her soaked folds leaving her voice thick. “Trevor, we don’t need to talk about anything,” she gritted through her teeth. “I’m not even mad. We weren’t working. I knew this and now I know that you knew we weren’t, too.” She paused to catch her breath. “But you need to leave.”  
  
Betty grabbed onto the counter, her body doubling over from the intense pleasure and almost painful sensation of trying not to orgasm in front of her now-ex. “I’m serious.”  
  
Jughead was impressed with how well she was handling the situation considering he never got a chance to turn the bullet off. Trevor was scrutinizing him so hard the moment he walked through the door that he knew it was unwise to take the remote out of his pocket to turn it off so he prayed she’d be able to keep a straight face. He put his hand on her lower back in a supportive gesture and his eyebrows shot up as he felt the vibrations under his hand. Holy shit, Jughead panicked, how high is this fucking thing turned up?  
  
Trevor put his hands over hers and she let out a primal growl, “Don’t touch me. GO!”  
  
Jughead needed to save her.  
  
“You heard her.” Tall Boy and the other 2 Serpents playing pool had come over at this point from all the commotion. “You need to go. My friends will walk you out.”  
  
“Fine.” He relented and started to turn away. “You were shit in bed anyway.”  
  
“Funny. That’s what she said about you.” Jughead threw back. Trevor tried to grab for him again but Tall Boy grabbed Trevor by the sweater and they began leading him out of the building.  
  
“Have a good night, boss!” The youngest of the trio, Fangs, yelled over his shoulder. “We got this.”  
  
Once everyone was out the door, Betty turned into Jughead’s arms and clutched her arms around his neck, moaning into his chest.  
  
“Oh my god, Betty. I’m so sorry.” Jughead scrambled to get the remote from his pocket with one hand while the other held her around the waist, keeping her upright. “I’m turning it off, baby.” He reassured her.  
  
Betty pulled back and gripped his hair in her fingers, catching his gaze. “Don’t you fucking dare.”  
  
Jughead dropped the remote with a final 'click' on the ground before lifting Betty onto the back counter, her back slamming into the shelves lined with bottles as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
“Kiss me.” She begged, fingers digging into his scalp as she tried to pull his face to hers. Her orgasm was rising up through her body, unable to withstand any more assault on her hot center and her clit was screaming against the onslaught of prolonged stimulation. Jughead’s mouth crashed down upon hers as her back arched into him, not unlike in the freezer the night before.  
  
But this time, she was coming undone in his arms. _I'm going to die._  
  
Their kiss was frenzied, eager and filled with such pent up emotion it sent Betty completely over the edge. She screamed his name inside his open mouth while he gripped her hips so hard he was sure she’d bare the mark of his fingertips for weeks. As Betty’s orgasm rippled through her, Jughead brought her back onto the floor so he still hold her when he grabbed the remote off the floor, turning it off and giving Betty some relief.  
  
“Christ, Jug.” Betty whispered, pushing herself away from him once she collected herself. She finished unzipping her jeans and fished the bullet from her wet depths.  
  
“I think this belongs to you.” She said, handing it over to Jughead who was warring with himself on whether or not to take her on top of the goddamn bar. But she said no touching. And they were already pushing that limit with their kiss.  
  
_And holy fuck, what a kiss_. Jughead took a shuddering breath. “Yes.”  
  
Betty put her jeans back together and smiled, suddenly feeling shy. “It’s closing time, so uh…” She shifted on her feet, feeling a bit uncomfortable from the wetness in her jeans.  
  
Jughead looked expectantly at her. “You want me to close up while you clean up?” He offered.  
  
Betty nodded.  
  
Jughead nodded back, “Yeah, B. Of course.”  
  
Betty started making her way to the bathrooms, stumbling on what felt like sea legs from the forceful orgasm she just had in her friend’s arms. She could hear Jughead collecting the empty beer bottles from around the bar. “Um, Jug?” She stalled. “Do you want to watch a movie or something tonight?”  
  
Jughead paused and looked over at her. She wasn’t facing him, but she had her hands fisted at her sides.  
  
“Like old times?” He asked, his voice sounding hopeful. _God, she loved him like this.  
  
_“Like old times.” Betty agreed, and started walking again but you could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke next.  
  
“And then afterwards, maybe we can talk about the sex dungeon you have hidden in the storage room.”  
  
Jughead didn’t think he could have been more shocked after the chain of events that happened on what should have been a normal boring Sunday.  
  
But she was Betty Cooper and he was pretty sure it was her life’s work to ruin him.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was SO NICE letting them have a little taste of each other, even if it was under EXTREME cir-cum-stances. ;) See what I did there?
> 
> Anyways, the pining continues. Or does it? What about this sex dungeon? What about Penny? What about the app - will he tell her? 
> 
> *Soap Opera Voice* Find out next week on Sins & Cigarettes!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed your time with angsty sexy Bughead. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: NotInWonderlandAnym0re 
> 
> Love you all! :)


	4. I'm In Love... With The Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ringing of her phone brought her back to reality from her thoughts and she snatched it from her purse, excited to see it was Jughead. She had called him when she got home but figured since she got his voicemail that he was still busy.
> 
> “Hi!” She chirped, a smile on her face already. 
> 
> “Betty!” Jughead shouted through the earpiece and Betty had to pull the phone away from her head, wincing at the loud music coursing through it. “I need a favor!”
> 
> Betty sat down on her bed, the dress riding up her thighs and her smile faltered. “Are you alright?” 
> 
> “Yeah! Look, I don’t have time to explain. Can you call up the dancers and see if they can come in?”
> 
> She could hear static that sounded like Jughead was trying to cover the phone with his hand while he yelled at someone in the bar. “Fangs! You alright? Get over here!” 
> 
> “Are you sure everything is okay? It sounds crazy over there! I can come in -”
> 
> Jughead cut her off. “No! I do not want you to come here, do you understand? Just see if the girls can come in.”  
> There was a loud crash in the background. 
> 
> Betty started to argue again but Jughead insisted. “I’m serious, stay home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE! 
> 
> \- BUT IT'S HERE! 
> 
> I even created a playlist with songs inspired by this fic and those that have been playing in the bar throughout this tale. 
> 
> Check it out:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4InTquwJZ2SUbf8gKhQkJU?si=38bc2ea7a828486f
> 
> In my haste to get this updated, it's un-beta'd and raw. Like these stories. Sorry, not sorry. ;)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/192060696@N08/50980417223/in/dateposted-public/)

Betty found herself holding her breath as she waited for Jughead to unlock the door to his apartment upstairs. The way he was fumbling with his keys tipped her off that she wasn’t the only one who was a bundle of nerves after the last few days.

When Jughead managed to swing the door open and gesture for Betty to move into the space, she tossed her jacket onto the chair beside the bed before taking a seat. As her weight came down onto the bed, the mattress groaned, the springs giving a small resistance to the girl now on top of it.

Jughead locked the door behind them before turning to face Betty who was casually lounging on the edge of his bed, looking like a picture of perfect sin - still dressed in all black, a flush still on her cheeks from her orgasm downstairs in the bar. He hadn’t meant it to go quite like that, but he was definitely not complaining with how it ended.    
  
Betty certainly was not, either.

Jughead plopped down into the chair beside the bed and put his jacket with hers. As he reached down to take off his boots he muttered, “As much as I love you in those clothes, I’m not going to be able to focus on a movie if you’re next to me like that.”

Betty leaned back and balanced on her elbows, trying to look inviting.   
  
“Should I take them off then?” She questioned and the tantalizing way her words shook him made him look up from his task.

Jughead groaned as he threw the boots against the wall and charged over to his dresser. “Like that’s much better.” He whined, almost pitifully. Settling on a grey T-shirt and red plaid pajama pants that should fit Betty and grabbing the grey sweatpants he was wearing the other day for himself, he presented her with the clothing. “Here.”

Betty pouted and sat up to grab them from his outstretched hand. She wouldn’t admit it but she was excited to get into something comfortable after the long day they had, even if it was barely 7:00pm now. She started to lift her shirt over her head and Jughead spun around to give her some privacy. It was a surprising and kind gesture, considering that he had literally shoved a vibrator down her jeans while she was working tonight.

Jughead knew better than to watch her get undressed, not trusting himself to keep his hands off of her. He could hear her shifting on the bed and the rustle of fabric, the sound of her shirt hitting the ground followed by the pull of her zipper. He gulped and quickly shed his own clothes before pulling on his sweatpants.

Clearing his throat but needing to break the tension he asked, “So what do you want to watch?”

“Anything is fine, I’m just excited to lay down.” Betty said honestly, the promise of relaxation looming.

Jughead turned around, confident he had given her enough time to change and crawled onto the bed to join her after grabbing the remote. She still looked far too good even in his baggy shirt, the rest of her body under his covers. Jughead wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled up next to him and settled in beside him, her arm across his bare stomach. This was something they had done a dozen times, and even though they had shared some intimate moments the past week, nothing felt more comforting than being cuddled up to her best friend.

They were silent as Jughead clicked his way through some Netflix suggestions before choosing to put on Django Unchained, Betty’s favorite Tarantino film. He felt her smile against his chest as it started playing and her breath tickled him as she asked, “You ready to talk about your ‘red room of pain’, Mr. Gray?” Betty teased.

Jughead’s arm tightened around her shoulders and his head fell back against his modest wooden headboard. “Can’t we just enjoy the movie?” he pleaded.

Betty giggled and it had a dangerous quality to it that actually made Jughead feel nervous. “Oh please, we’ve both seen this movie a dozen times. I have never, however, seen a play room before and I am  _ dying _ to know what my best friend has been doing in there.”

“I don’t know,” he admitted honestly. “It was just something that interested me. The feeling of control and having someone submit to you completely is really exciting.”

“Have you done a lot?” She asked gently, trying not to be too jealous at the thought of Jughead and this other side of him she didn’t know of until tonight.

“I’ve had a few submissives.” He answered carefully. “Nothing long term, and more for the learning process and knowledge that needed to be addressed. They were fully aware that I was starting out and offered to help.”

“So, like, they let you practice on them?” She asked, looking to understand.

Jughead sighed. “Yeah.” A hand threaded through his hair as he willed himself to calm down, the topic of choice with the person he’d wanted to build that room for in his arms asking about it making him nervous. “In a sense we kind of helped each other. They were new to being a sub as well. We experimented and tested boundaries and researched.”

“It sounds more like work than sex.” Betty wrinkled her nose.

Jughead let out a laugh, and Betty raised her head and shifted to look up at him. “In the beginning it is,” He admitted. “If you want to learn how to be safe about it. It’s not like you can just jump into this stuff blindly, you need to put the work in to get good at it. Like anything in life, really.”

“Are you - “ Betty paused to bite her lower lip. “Are you good at it now?”

Jughead dared to glance down at Betty who was looking at him with a mix of lust and curiosity and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he found his voice. “I think I’m pretty decent.” 

Betty smiled at that and snuggled back into her place on his chest, her hand pressed under cheek against his chest. 

“Will you teach me?” She asked after a pregnant pause, her voice so quiet he wasn’t sure what he heard her say at first.

Jughead let out a shuddering breath he had been holding. “It’s not so much about teaching when it comes to submission. It’s about trust. You’d have to trust me, Betts. You’d have to trust me with your body and your mind completely.”

Betty let out a little yawn, her eyelids heavy. The peace of being in Jughead’s arms was causing her to feel heavy with exhaustion.

“But I already do trust you, Juggie.” She whispered. 

“I know, baby.” Jughead kissed her forehead, brushing her hair out of her face with a gentle swipe of his fingers. “You better after that time I saved your ass that time we went hiking.”

Betty’s laughter shook her shoulders as she tried to defend herself. “I did not need saving! I merely slipped!” She kicked his leg lightly as she pulled herself closer to him.

Jughead rolled his eyes and his strong fingers were in her side, tickling her until she was peeling with laughter. 

“Stop!” Betty pleaded with tears streaming down her face from the onslaught of his tickle attack. “Jug!”

Jughead’s smile was warm when he let up and pulled her back down onto his chest, the sound of her laughter quieting.

“I hate hiking.” He admitted, seemingly out of nowhere. 

Betty sounded confused when she spoke. “But you always went hiking with me during college.”

Jughead shrugged his shoulders a bit, slumping down the headboard so he was almost lying down with Betty on the bed. “You liked it and I didn’t want you going to those trails by yourself. Besides, it gave me an excuse to touch you a lot.” 

“Doesn’t seem like you need much of an excuse lately.” Betty teased. “Well, I feel like today has certainly been enlightening!” 

_ You have no idea _ , Jughead's mind whispered, thinking back to finding that stupid app on her phone.

“About my lifestyle, and that room- ” Jughead took a deep breath. “It’s not something I expected you to see until much later. I’m sure some of the stuff in there might have surprised you.”

“Not really.” She admitted. “I was more turned on imagining myself in there with you. Tied up to the wall with those restraints you had hanging -“

Jughead covered her mouth gently with a deep groan ripping from his throat. “You’re going to kill me.” He removed his hand and rested it on her bicep before kissing her head again.

“We can talk about it more another time, B. You’re exhausted and my self-control is lacking when you’re around on the best of days, let alone after making you come and holding you in my arms afterwards.”

Betty let out a tired laugh and smiled. “Fine. Mind if I crash here tonight? I’ll have to leave early to get to The Register tomorrow and meet my mom anyway.”

“I wasn’t letting you go home anyway. It’s been too long since we’ve had time together like this and I’m going to be greedy.” 

Betty couldn’t see his grin, but she heard it in his voice.

“I like when you’re greedy.” She sighed, and was out a few moments later.

Jughead watched as Betty fell asleep on his chest and played with her hair for a moment. He wanted to tell her he knew it was her from the app, but with her new knowledge of his play room he decided against it. They would be apart the next few days while she worked with her mom during the week and it would give him time to figure out their changing dynamic.

The sound of gunshots from the screen startled him from his thoughts and he clicked the television off to succumb to the pull of sleep with his Betty wrapped around him.

**********

“You look like a mess, Elizabeth!” Alice Cooper screeched as she took in Betty’s appearance. Storming over to Betty while she typed away at her laptop on the small desk in the corner, she raised an accusatory finger in her face.

“Did you even shower? Is that leftover makeup?” She immediately reached out to smooth the fly-aways from Betty’s normally perfect ponytail.

Betty batted her hand away, eyes still fixed on her computer screen. “I woke up late and only had time to freshen up and throw on new clothes.” She explained, continuing to type. 

Alice was not placated. “I can’t believe you’re still working at that nasty bar. Isn’t it time you grew up and focused on your career?” 

Betty paused in her typing to glare at her mother. “I can assure you that my career will still be there after the bar gets back on its feet.” 

She turned her attention back to the computer before continuing. “Or you just acknowledge that I do most of the work here, too.”   
  
Alice gasped, “Elizabeth Cooper! That is no way to speak to me. Is this because of Trevor?”    
  
Betty took a deep breath and resisted the urge to punch the computer screen.  _ When did I get so violent? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “ _ Trevor is an amazing man, Elizabeth. You were lucky to be with him. He could have given you anything you wanted- ”

_ Except for orgasms _ , Betty’s thoughts overlapped her mother’s rantings.  _ Or communication. Or chemistry _ .

“And furthermore, you need to start being more responsible.”

“Duly noted, mom.” Betty grinds out. “For the record, Trevor and I haven’t been working for a long time. And he’s been seeing someone else so I thought the  _ responsible _ thing to do in that situation was breakup.” 

Alice opened her mouth to say something but Betty cut her off.

“Now, if you could let me focus, I want to have this article done for publication tomorrow.”

And with a huff, Alice turned and walked back to her desk.

***********

The day dragged on and Betty wanted to text Jughead and tell him what a bitch her mom was being but she knew he was alone at the bar on Mondays and he was probably busy. 

_ I can just call him later, _ Betty thought but still pouted about it nonetheless.

Eventually, she glanced over at her mother who was on a phone interview in the other room and slid her phone out from her purse. 

Betty opened up her Sinful Secrets app and typed up a new post:

**‘After today, I think I need a good fuck. And maybe some spanking to take my mind off it.’**

She quickly hid her phone under the desk as her mom breezed through the room to grab a folder from one of the filing cabinets. She felt a rush of excitement course through her when she felt the familiar buzzing that indicated that she had a new notification and peeked at her screen.

**RebelsWearLeather: Wish I could help with that.**

Betty bit her lip and sent a fast response as Alice walked back into the other room.

**BookwormBarbie: Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something.**

**RebelsWearLeather: Sexting again? ;)**

  
Betty laughed out loud and then cleared her throat to cover it when Alice shot her a dark look.    
  


**BookwormBarbie: Haha, that was great but I’m kind of seeing someone now. I was actually going to ask if you could answer some questions about BDSM.**

**RebelsWearLeather: Seeing someone, huh? That was fast! Is it who you’ve been pining for?**

Betty hastily typed a response, understanding how quick it seemed to the stranger and wanted to backtrack. Because, well, they weren’t seeing each other were they?

**BookwormBarbie: Yeah. Well. I guess I jumped the gun. We’re not seeing each other … yet. But I want to.**

**RebelsWearLeather: So what’s the problem?**

**BookwormBarbie: He’s a dominant and I’m worried I’m going to mess up being his submissive.**

There was a long pause. Betty started to get fidget nervously and pluck at a piece of tape stuck on her desk. Betty barely noticed as Alice slipped out of the office and as she glanced at the clock she realized it was almost time to go home. Alice was probably running one last errand. Whatever the case, Betty sat back in her chair to give her attention fully to her conversation with her internet James Dean to better understand her real life leather-wearing bad boy.   
  
**RebelsWearLeather: Ohhhhhh. Gotcha. Hence the question about BDSM.** **  
** **RebelsWearLeather: Well, what would you like to know? I’m here to help anyway that I can.**

**BookwormBarbie: How do I know what to do?**

**RebelsWearLeather: He will tell you.**

**BookwormBarbie: But what if I don’t want to do it, or I don’t listen?**

**RebelsWearLeather: Then you don’t have to do it. Unless, you refuse to rile him up. Then you’ll be punished. Or rewarded. RebelsWearLeather: Depends on how you look at it.** **  
** **RebelsWearLeather: And you need to figure out your safe word.**

**BookwormBarbie: Ok…**

There was another pause and Betty set her phone down and began to get her things together, stuffing papers in her bag and dreaming of a nice warm shower at home. It seemed like their conversation was over until her screen lit up again.   


**RebelsWearLeather: How about this - why don’t you tell me what you want him to do. Clearly you’re okay with being spanked. And per our other conversation, being tied up isn’t out of the question either.**

A flush swept across Betty’s cheek as she remembered how brazen she’d been all weekend. 

**BookwormBarbie: Yeah, I really think I’d like those. I’ve always had a fantasy of being tied up and eaten out while blindfolded.**

**RebelsWearLeather: That’s a great place to start.**

**BookwormBarbie: And maybe nipple clamps.**

**RebelsWearLeather: Now we’re talking.**

Betty bit her lip and cursed out loud. She shouldn’t be getting this turned on talking about this… should she? Grabbing her jacket and closing up The Register behind her, she made her way to her car. Settling inside and turning it on she sent another message.   
  
**BookwormBarbie: Is this conversation weird?** **  
** **BookwormBarbie: Am I weird?**

**RebelsWearLeather: Haha, no. If you can’t ask a stranger on the internet, who can you ask right?** **  
** **RebelsWearLeather: But I think you should talk to him about all this. I’m sure he will love getting to explore with you.** **  
** **RebelsWearLeather: I’d relax and see what happens.**

**BookwormBarbie: Thanks for your help! Sorry this wasn’t as exciting as last time ;)**

**RebelsWearLeather: On the contrary. By the way, I heard a song you might like. I’ll send it over in a link.**

**RebelsWearLeather:** **_https://open.spotify.com/track/6pWpNuADXCTb42oQeDNoq2?si=f4304078fe9346d9_ **

  
Betty clicked the link and let the music flow through her stereo, grinning at the lyrics. It had a nice beat but she was more excited that such a sexy song made someone think of her.    
  
_ I don't think I'll make it out alive _

_ See the devil living in those eyes _

_ She's the only thing that gets me high _

_ So high, so high _

_ And her words are _

_ Spiderwebs inside my head _

_ And I know that _

_ She might kill me slow, but -  _ _  
  
_

**BookwormBarbie: I like it. A lot. I’ll have to add it to my playlist :)**

**RebelsWearLeather: You do that, B.**

***********

Jughead did not plan to be caught off guard by Penny Peabody on what was supposed to be a slow Monday night at the Wyrm. 

He had just finished stocking the bar and was enjoying a smoke while watching some Serpents and northsiders enjoy each other’s company over drinks, pool and conversation. The dancer that was scheduled that evening hadn’t shown up but no one seemed to mind so Jughead didn’t try and get anyone else in to cover her shift. 

He was looking forward to a calm night where he could think about his little BDSM discussion with BookwormBarbie.

But fucking Penny was in his face. 

“I know it’s here, Jones.” Penny growled. “Tell me where the merchandise is. You know the drill, this is my territory.”

Jughead took a drag from his cigarette and purposefully blew the smoke in Penny’s face from across the bar top.    
  
“The Serpents, and me especially, don’t run drugs anymore.” 

Penny signaled behind her and over a dozen Ghoulies started pouring in from the entrance. 

“I don’t believe you. Someone has been cutting into our clientele and I know the reason is because you're selling some shit. I’m gonna find it and cut ‘em off so they have to come back to us for their fix.” Penny said, waving the smoke away. 

Jughead just shrugged his shoulders, the cigarette hanging from his lips as he braced both hands on the bar to lean closer to Penny, “You’re welcome to look around.” He gestured to the floor of the room where the Ghoulies were already scouring, trying to question the customers and look for places he may have hidden his ‘stock’. “But you might as well grab a drink. You’re gonna be here a long time trying to find something that doesn’t exist.”

Penny rolled her eyes.

“So what can I get you?”

*************

Betty had just finished drying her hair, thankful to finally have a shower clean up after the last 24 hours. She threw on some black lingerie and was checking herself out in the floor length mirror at the corner of her room, wondering if this would be something Jughead would like to see her in some day. She had bought it on a whim and never bothered to wear it for Trevor. He didn’t really care about anything sexy like this. He was more into her white lace frilly outfits than her darker aesthetic. 

She slipped a short red dress on over the lingerie that had also been tucked away in her closet, waiting for a chance to come out and play and smiled.

She looked good.  _ Great _ , actually.

Betty smoothed down the dress and continued to fantasize about Jughead seeing her like this, properly dressed up and enticing him with her curves. A far cry from the book smart girl he met and more like the woman she was blossoming into.   
  
The ringing of her phone brought her back to reality from her thoughts and she snatched it from her purse, excited to see it was Jughead. She had called him when she got home but figured since she got his voicemail that he was still busy.   
  
“Hi!” She chirped, a smile on her face already.    
  
“Betty!” Jughead shouted through the earpiece and Betty had to pull the phone away from her head, wincing at the loud music coursing through it. “I need a favor!”   
  
Betty sat down on her bed, the dress riding up her thighs and her smile faltered. “Are you alright?”    
  
“Yeah! Look, I don’t have time to explain. Can you call up the dancers and see if they can come in?”   
  
She could hear static that sounded like Jughead was trying to cover the phone with his hand while he yelled at someone in the bar. “Fangs! You alright? Get over here!”    
  
“Are you sure everything is okay? It sounds crazy over there! I can come in -”   
  
Jughead cut her off. “ _ No _ ! I do  _ not _ want you to come here, do you understand? Just see if the girls can come in.” There was a loud crash in the background. “You were right, they help distract these guys and I need someone on the stage.”   
  
Betty started to argue again but Jughead insisted. “I’m serious,  _ stay home _ .”    
  
**_‘Click’_ ** _  
_ _  
_ There was no way Betty was going to stay home when it sounded like the bar was being torn apart. She didn’t bother changing and instead threw her motorcycle boots on, grabbed her purse and flew out the door.

*****

Betty walked in through the back door of the Wyrm, deciding that trying the front entrance would be pointless from seeing all the gang members arguing in front of the doors. She had called the few girls they had hired to dance at the bar on her frantic drive over but none of them could come in and cover tonight.

She barely registered what she was doing until she was climbing the steps onto the dark stage. The sight before her showing Jughead and Fangs desperately trying to separate Ghoulies and Serpents in the midst of flying limbs. As her eyes scanned the crowd she noticed a blonde woman in the middle of the bar, looking pleased with herself and narrowed her eyes. 

_ This must be that bitch I’ve heard about.  _ Betty’s mind growled, thinking back to a time when Jughead explained the rival gang of the Ghoulies and how much he had struggled to cut ties with their leader.  _ Penny, wasn’t it? _

Betty crouched next to the stereo system and grabbed the phone that was plugged in to the speakers; Ghoulie gang signs carved into the case. She tossed it to the ground and heard a satisfying crack while she hastily plugged her own phone in and hit play on the most recent song. The one  **RebelWearsLeather** sent her.

Switching on the stage lights, she didn’t even bother to take off her boots as she walked over to the pole. 

It took a few moments before _ I’m a Sucker for a Liar in a Red Dress  _ by Adam Jensen started blaring, but when it did she took note of the yelling in the bar as it started to lessen. Eyes were beginning to drift over to her as she moved around the solid steel bar that had become a part of her these last few months.

_ She used to be a good girl _

_ Now she's a fucking nightmare _

_ I always see her face _

_ Everywhere I go _

_ Might be a little crazy _

_ But I ain't what she made me _

_ Everything she does _

_ Yeah, it kills me slow _

Her eyes connected with Jughead’s as she dipped around the pole and lifted her leg to assist in arching backward, awarding her onlookers with a sensual toss of her hair. She was pleased with the fact that his jaw was practically on the floor and made a subtle gesture of her head to get him back on task; eyes shouting  _ ‘get them out of here! _ ’. 

Betty smiled to herself as she watched him tear his gaze away, but not after his eyes undressed her once or twice. She turned her back to him and her audience and began circling her hips in a figure ‘8’ motion. When she faced the crowd again she could see Jughead and Fangs move around the bar of now distracted customers and start to clear out the Ghoulies one by one. 

_ I'm a sucker for a liar in a red dress _

_ Her eyes come alive in the sunset _

_ She knows I can't help myself _

_ I'm in love with the madness _

Betty could feel everyone’s eyes on her and it thrilled her more than she’d ever admit. But still, nothing compared to the glances that Jughead was still throwing her as he moved around the floor. His eyes were darker than she’d ever seen before and heat pooled between her legs as she began to strip off her red dress, bringing it up over her head and tossing it to the side.

When the music swelled again, Betty slid her back down the pole, the cold steel rubbing against her spine as she descended onto her knees in the middle of the stage. She crawled to the edge and pulled a cigarette from one of the Ghoulie’s mouth, dangling it between her slim fingers as she swung her legs over the side of the stage and wrapped them around his shoulders, her black panties barely keeping anything to the imagination this close to eye-level. She barely noticed the hoots and hollers of the crowd around her, encouraging her forward.

_ I'm a sucker for a liar in a red dress _

_ Her lips have sex with a cigarette _

_ She knows I can't help myself _

_ I'm in love with the madness _

She sucked deep from the cigarette and blew the smoke directly in the face of the shocked Ghoulie before twisting, her thighs catching him around the neck and banging his head off the lip of the stage. The now unconscious Ghoulie slipped from her legs and slumped to the ground. 

Betty dropped the cigarette onto the back of his jacket and stood on his back, using the stage as leverage as she braced herself for the descent. She looked into the eyes of Penny who was staring at her with heat behind her own and stubbed out the lit cigarette into the stitched Ghoulie emblem on the jacket with her boot, looking sinister and sexy at the same time. 

She saw Jughead moving back from the entrance, trying to get through the now smaller crowd to get to her, looking every bit like he was going to either stop this whole show or fuck her in front of everyone. 

Betty smiled, filled with excitement. And s he wasn’t even done yet. 

_ I used to be a bad boy _

_ Now I'm just a sad boy _

_ Crawling on the ground _

_ For a taste of her _

_ My heart is in her hands _

_ And I feel like half a man _

_ She cuts me down to size _

_ But I like the hurt _

Penny visibly gulped as Betty walked straight towards her, running her hands over her chest and teasing her nipples through her bralette. 

Betty vaguely heard the body of the Ghoulie being picked off the ground and being moved out of the building as she stood in front of Penny, bringing her hand up to wrap around the back of her neck. Penny’s eyes were hooded, drinking in the vision of the blonde goddess before her, completely hypnotized. 

_ I don't think I'll make it out alive _

_ See the devil living in those eyes _

Betty licked her bottom lip and when Penny’s eyes landed on her moist mouth, she tightened her grip on her neck and crashed her lips against the Ghoulie leader’s. Their tongues danced together and Penny’s arms wrapped around Betty’s waist.

_ She knows I can't help myself _

_ I'm in love with the madness _

_“Holy, sweet shit!_ ” Betty heard Fangs gasp from somewhere in the bar. 

The grin spread along her face before she pulled back from Penny, eyes locking onto hers as the other blonde woman panted, clearly disoriented. 

The song had ended and the bar was dead silent. 

“Get.  _ Out _ .” Betty whispered against her lips and released her hold on her neck, laughing as Penny stumbled backwards in shock right into Jughead’s arms as he stood behind her.

He growled something in her ear, all the while staring at Betty, and in an instant she was scrambling for the door, the rest of the Ghoulies following after her. 

Jughead didn’t take his eyes off her, even when the roars of the Serpents erupted around them in triumph over getting the Ghoulies out of their safe haven. They stood looking at each other for what felt like an eternity until Jughead lifted his hand to quiet everyone down and spoke.

“Bar’s closed!” He shouted. “Everyone out. Now.” The tone of his voice left no room to question him. 

Betty’s eyes darted around nervously as the rest of the customers made their way around them and outside. She offered a shaky smile to Fangs who mouthed ‘good luck’ to her on his way out.

And then, they were completely alone in the bar. 

****************

“Jug,” Betty started, putting her hands up in a ‘calm down’ gesture. “I was just trying to - ah!”

Jughead moved toward her and hoisted her over his shoulder, his arm snug around her waist while he gave a sharp spank to her backside with the other.  _ I can’t wait anymore, _ his mind screamed at him.

“What are you doing?!” She hissed from the pain, but melted against him from the pleasure rippling through her that followed.

“Clearly something I should have done a long time ago.” He growled as he stormed his way into the office. He set her down for a moment to grab the keys to the back room from his desk and brought her to the back of the room. Jughead was still holding onto her waist once he unlocked the door and guided her into the dimly lit room filled with ah… playthings.

Jughead watched her face as panic and lust dueled inside Betty as she was brought over to what looked like a giant X with cuffs bolted to it against the wall. 

“Juggie...” She pleaded, her eyes wide.

He grabbed both of her hands and stretched them above her head, taking turns securing her wrists in the leather cuffs. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” His tone was so deep, it sounded like the ocean and he bit his lip as he watched as she shivered. 

Jughead grabbed her throat with his left hand and his open mouth was torturing the spot behind her right ear when he continued. “Do you know how fucking hard I was the second I saw you up there?” He licked her pulse point and dragged his mouth down her collarbone, delighting in her little moans of pleasure.   
  


“What did you think would happen? When you decided to dance to that song?” He groaned and sucked a nipple into his mouth through the lace of her bra. 

Betty’s head slammed back against the wall as she cried out and Jughead’s hand around her neck slid behind it to force her forward, making her stare down into his eyes as he looked up from where he was now lavishing her breast with his teeth. 

Betty shuddered, her voice sounding small in the room when she spoke. “I was just trying to help.”

“Oh, you helped. I’ll give you that. But you completely fucked me up, Betts.” Jughead growled and sank to his knees in front of her, his dark curls falling in front of his eyes.  _ I’m so desperate for her, _ he thought as he grabbed her leg.

“I’m sorry!” She squeaked out in surprise as his teeth sank into her calf before licking slowly over the abused flesh.   
  
“So am I. This is not how I imagined the first time bringing you in here.” His admission sounded strained against her knee as he spread her legs apart slightly so they’d reach the ankle cuffs dangling towards the ground beside them. “But you looked like  _ goddamn _ sex on that stage.” He licked the side of her boot until his tongue met the skin of her shin above it. “And you wore these fucking boots!” He snarled and hastily took the boots off before throwing them behind him, the heavy sounds bouncing off the walls around them.    
  
“You know what those things do to me, B.” He groaned and fastened her ankles into the remaining cuffs.    
  
The sounds of Betty trying to hold back her moan still came out as a whimper. And it was driving him insane.

“I know.” She whispered and desperately tried to close her legs, seeming embarrassed by the feeling of her arousal seeping through her panties so close to his face.

Jughead couldn’t figure out why. He wanted to bury his face between her legs and drown in her.   
  
Trying to calm himself, he grabbed onto both her thighs with his large hands, his rings cold against her skin as he rested his forehead against her pelvis, his breath tickling her hot center. “I know you wanted a blindfold, but I want you to look at me the first time I make you cum with my mouth.” He said quietly.   
  
He could feel her eyes on him as he shrugged his shoulders. “And the nipple clamps will have to wait, too. I don’t even trust myself to take your fucking clothes off right now.”    
  
Betty’s sharp intake of breath at his words caused him to steel himself and rise onto his feet to stand before her. He brushed a lone strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face back behind her ear and cupped her face tenderly with his warm palm.    
  
“I must be crazy.” She sputtered, shaking her head. “You're not...” Her voice trailed off as he got closer.  
  
  
A nervous laugh drifted out of Jughead as he leaned forward to kiss her mouth, bracing his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

  
“Did you have enough time to pick that safe word yet?” He let his words caress her lips before he pulled back to look at her again.   
  
“Rebel?!” Betty choked out, her eyes searching his face frantically for the answer she was seeking.   
  
Jughead gave her one of his lopsided grins. “Yeah, Barbie. It’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! It's my BIRTHDAY TODAY. 
> 
> That's right!!! 
> 
> I spent my birthday getting this out to ya'll so please make sure to write a comment or send some kudos my way while I finally sit back and relax now, haha. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Oh another note, I love you guys. I'm so appreciative that you guys even read these crazy ramblings but I'm so thankful for it. 
> 
> Honest. 
> 
> Bible. 
> 
> I'll shut up now. See you this weekend for another one-shot ;) Annnnd next week for our next installment!


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long have you known? Her mind was screaming.
> 
> Jughead gave her a brilliant smile and she could have sworn she saw a blush cross his cheeks. How in the world he had any right to be embarrassed when she was throwing herself at him online and in the flesh was beyond her.
> 
> “I had my suspicions the other day, but I wasn’t sure until yesterday.” 
> 
> Betty blinked a few times, staring at the boy she had turned her whole world upside down for once already. His friendship had meant everything to her and she loved being in this town again if it meant being with her best friend, helping him keep his family business open. Supporting each other. 
> 
> And apparently wanting to fuck each other’s brains out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. I got super sick last week, and fell behind on life in every aspect. BUT this is finally done!
> 
> Thank you to DarveysBughead for editing the first half! I hope you continue to enjoy the smut that followed ;)
> 
> AND YOU ALL DO, TOO!

Betty swore her soul must have left her body before it came crashing back, racking her body with a shudder that rattled the chains of her vices.

_ Oh, my god _ , her mind churned.  _ I masturbated with him and had that conversation today! I wonder -  _

“Betts.” Jughead said firmly, grasping her chin to stare deep into her eyes. “Stop spiraling.”

Betty exhaled loudly, willing herself to collect her nerves. “How long?” 

_ How long have you known? _ Her mind was screaming.

Jughead gave her a brilliant smile and she could have sworn she saw a blush cross his cheeks. How in the world he had any right to be embarrassed when she was throwing herself at him online and in the flesh was beyond her.

“I had my suspicions the other day, but I wasn’t sure until yesterday.”    
  
Betty blinked a few times, staring at the boy she had turned her whole world upside down for once already. His friendship had meant everything to her and she loved being in this town again if it meant being with her best friend, helping him keep his family business open. Supporting each other.    
  
And apparently wanting to fuck each other’s brains out now.

  
“So that conversation today…” She trailed off, dropping her gaze down to stare at the ground, taking in her cuffed ankles while Jughead let out a laugh.   
  
“Yeah, B. That was me. And I meant it when I said I’d love to explore this with you.” Her eyes shot back up to his and the smile on his face had her returning it with her own. “I’d love to do this the same way we’ve done everything since we met.” He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. “Together.”    
  
“I trust you, Juggie,” Betty whispered against his mouth.

It was all the encouragement he needed to continue. 

Jughead started kissing his way down her body. Hot breath tickling her chest as his mouth moved between her breasts and across her ribcage. His tongue dipped inside her navel before trailing over to her hip and biting the skin softly, drawing a high pitched squeak from her parted mouth. Part of her knew where this was going; had craved it all week. But now that he was kneeling between her thighs and she was strapped to this thing, she felt her nerves pile up again.

_ What the fuck is this thing, honestly? _ She mused before crying out when she felt Jughead’s calloused finger slide through the side of her panties to tease her entrance. “Jug,” she whined and tried hopelessly to bring his finger inside her, wanting - no,  _ needing _ him to fill her. 

“That’s it, baby,” he whispered against the lace on her crotch, his hot breath warming her center even more, which she thought was impossible, because she was already in flames. “Beg for me. I want you to beg for my fingers, and my tongue, and my -“

“Christ, Juggie!” Betty yelled, incredulous.“What the fuck do you think I’m doing?”

Jughead’s chuckle was dark, like the look in his eyes when his gaze roamed up her body and caught hers. 

“You’re not begging yet, Betts.” He pushed his finger all the way in and dragged it back out, her tight walls clenching around his digit as if to try and keep him inside. “You’re whining.” 

Betty squirmed and rolled her hips, desperate for him. 

She didn’t even know there was a difference but apparently Jughead did.

“ _ Please,  _ please, please Jughead.” She gasped as his finger pushed inside her again. “I’m - Ah!” Her breath caught on a groan as he hooked his finger right against her G-Spot, the rough pad of his finger eliciting the most delicious sensations through her. _ “Begging.” _

His teeth nipped at the lace between her thighs while his finger began a ‘come hither’ motion inside her. “ _ What _ do you want?” He placed a kiss right above where her bundle of nerves were screaming for attention beneath the lace. 

“Be a good girl for me, B. I need you to say it.” 

A flush ran over Betty’s cheeks, and she thought she was ridiculous for feeling shy in a moment like this. Especially after all the things they had done this past week at the bar and over the phone. When she didn’t speak immediately, Jughead shoved another finger inside her and she mewled as she bucked her hips, pushing her heat in his face. 

She heard him inhale sharply as she felt his nose and mouth pull back from her thrusted pelvis. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you smell good.” He choked out.

“I want your tongue on me, Jones.” Betty finally growled, too close to imploding with lust to care about her embarrassment any longer. “Please put your mouth on my-“

She paused, unable to finish the sentence. As much as she’d like to believe she wasn’t as much of a good girl as she’d been brought up to be, Betty still hesitated in letting herself go completely in front of her best friend.

“Come on, baby,” Jughead teased and moved the lace to the side with his free hand to hold it out of the way, the wetness on her outer lips tingling as it met the breath that fell from his lips. 

“Show me how dirty that mouth can be.” He withdrew his fingers and slid them up her slit before spreading her folds wide with his index and middle finger, exposing her entirely to him. “And I promise to return the favor.”

Betty looked down to find him staring intently at her, his eyes glazed over with barely controlled need and she finally snapped.

“I want you to fuck my cunt with your tongue.” She whispered.

Jughead hummed in approval. “There you go,” He praised. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” 

He gave her a cocky wink and she swore she was going to break free from this damn contraption and ride his face herself. She opened her mouth to tell him as much but found herself letting out a silent scream as his lips wrapped around her engorged clit and sucked hard. 

“Juggie!” She gasped when she finally remembered how to speak. He kept his mouth latched onto her pulsing nub as his rough tongue made languid strokes against either side of it.

Betty’s head thrashed against the stocks and she desperately pulled against her restraints, the clanking of chains only drowned out by her chanting of his name and drawn out expletives like a filthy mantra. He devoured her center, only stopping his assault on her clit to lap at the silky liquid escaping her pussy as he brought her closer and closer to the edge with every brush of his tongue. 

“Oh my, God,” she cried as her legs started to shake, her thighs trembling and if she wasn’t being held up by the wicked wooden X she surely would have collapsed by now.

“I can’t take it!” Betty practically sobbed, turning her face into her shoulder.

Jughead’s teeth grazed along her nub and took her inner lips between his swollen ones before tugging gently, moaning his encouragement against her heat. 

  
Betty felt herself being hurdled into oblivion, the intense pleasure of his mouth on her too much to handle. She had no idea where he learned to be so good with his damn tongue but the man deserved a fucking medal. It only took a few more swirls of his tongue to bring her to the edge and when he angled his head, forcing his tongue into her depths, she unraveled. Her orgasm coated his tongue which he lapped at hungrily as she spasmed against the wooden X that held her captive to her beautiful dominant.  
  
“Like fucking honey, Betts. Christ.” Jughead moaned against her sensitive flesh before greedily running his tongue along her folds, careful not to let a drop go to waste.  
  
“That was so - “ Betty panted before stopping short, the sound of something outside the door catching her attention.   
  
Jughead’s head snapped up and he quickly pulled the wet lace back over Betty’s pussy that was still throbbing with the aftershocks of her release.   
  
“What the fuck is that?” He whispered as he turned his attention to the door, listening intently to what was going on in his office.   
  
_“Are you sure it’s in here?”_   
  
_“Yes, he never lets anyone in there.”_ _  
_ _  
_Jughead was just getting to his feet, steeling for whatever was coming for them and ready to fight when the telltale signs of the lock being picked were heard and the door swung open.

************

“Penny?!” Jughead growled as the blonde barged through the door.

_   
_ _ “Ethel?!” _ Betty gasped at the same time, seeing the familiar red-head fall in line behind Penny.   
  
Penny and Ethel stopped short, clearly not expecting there to be anyone in the room they had just broken into. And most definitely not expecting to be standing in the middle of Jughead’s play room. With a shackled Betty Cooper breathlessly hanging from a sex contraption. 

Jughead moved toward them angrily and they backed up until Ethel squealed, having crashed into a rack of carefully hung whips, flogs, and paddles of different sizes. “What are you doing here?” His tone was low and dangerous.    
  
“I was coming for your stash, Jones.” Penny spat at him, trying to cover up her alarm at the situation.    
  
Jughead just looked at her before scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly before gesticulating around him. “What stash, Penny?” He said in exasperation. “How many times have I fucking told you we don’t do that shit anymore.”    
  
“You just have a sex dungeon?” Penny inquired, quirking her eyebrow at Betty who was glaring at her.    
  
Jughead chose to ignore her as his hand slammed against the wall next to Ethel’s head when she started to sneak out of the room. “And you’re working for her? Is that why you got a job at my bar? To fucking spy on me?”    
  
Ethel shrugged her shoulders and fully faced him. Jughead could see the bruising under her eyes that were still reflecting the consequences of the broken nose Betty had given her over the weekend and felt pride swell in him.  _ Good girl, _ he thought.    
  
“I mean, yeah.” Ethel admitted and locked eyes with Betty over his shoulder. “Except pissing off your girlfriend was all me.”    
  
Betty’s eyes were dark with rage when she bit out, “Fuck you.”   
  
“I’m glad she broke your fucking nose.” Toni’s voice rang out from the office before stepping into the room and letting out a low whistle. Her eyes raked over the scene in front of her and she crossed her arms. “What’s with the sex dungeon, Jug?”    
  
Jughead stepped backward from the crowd that had formed in his secret room and moved his body to stand protectively in front of Betty. Who was still tied up. Shit.    
  
“Can everyone stop calling it that, please?” He begged, rubbing his face with his hands again. “Why are you here, Toni?”    
  
Toni rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed onto Ethel’s elbow, looking quite menacing despite the fact she was in a pair of pink pajamas. “You called me for back up earlier, remember? Sorry, I’m late. But it looks like I got here just in time to help take out the trash again.”   
  
“Who’re you calling trash, bitch?” Ethel snarled at Toni, trying to break free from her hold.    
  
Toni yanked her towards the door and signaled for Penny to follow. Penny’s eyes raked over Betty’s body once more, still seemingly aroused by the earlier incident with the same blonde.    
  


Betty smirked at her and gave her a wink before Toni smacked Penny on the ass to get her attention. “Come on, you too. I’ll make sure you get home real safe.” Toni purred in her ear suggestively.    
  
Jughead barely got out a “Thank you” before Penny had disappeared back in the office while Toni forcibly removed a rabid Ethel from the sex dungeon. _ Fuck. _ The play room. 

“I want details tomorrow, Betty!” Toni yelled over her shoulder as she shut the door behind them, the sound of footsteps and Ethel’s whining retreating through the bar. 

Betty was laughing at the absurdity of their situation when Jughead spun to face her. He had the most apologetic look anyone could have mustered as he made haste in freeing her from the device. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, rubbing at her wrists while he unfastened her ankles, running his thumbs along the red marks around them and pushing blood flow back to the area.    
  
“I’m really starting to hate it here.” Jughead mumbled, perched on the ground in front of her still. He was staring at her ankles and shaking his head when Betty knelt down and grabbed his face in her hands. Her eyes were gentle and warm. “Jughead Jones, you love it here. You just hate the interruptions.” She winked and moved to stand up, grabbing his hands in hers and helping him to his feet. “And besides, we’ve really fixed this place up. It’s finally making good money, we’re not killing ourselves to pay the bills, and I like being here with you.”   
  
Jughead wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent and nuzzling his face in her hair. “I like you being here with me, too.” He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and slid his hands along her spine, pressing her closer.  _ Everything is better with you here.  _   
  
Betty’s arms circled his waist and she smiled against his chest. “I don’t think they’ll be back again. Not after finding your sex dungeon and walking in on us.”    
  
Jughead growled, pressing his fingers into her sides which elicited a few sharp giggles from Betty as she squirmed against him. “It’s not a sex dungeon.”

  
Betty pushed against his chest to turn her attention up to his face and pulled on his lower lip with her teeth, running her tongue along it in a sensual swipe. “I know, babe.”   
  
She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. “But it fucking looks like it.”   
  
Jughead groaned and dropped his head to rest his forehead against hers. “I’m locking this place up forever. The embarrassment is too great, and I shall never recover.” He knew he was being dramatic and Betty told him as much. 

When Betty shivered signaling that she was getting cold from her lack of clothing, Jughead wrapped his jacket around her and her arms slid into the sleeves easily.   
  
“Let’s get you upstairs. I think we’ve had enough surprises this week to last a lifetime. I just want to get you into bed now.” He smiled as he took her hand and turned to leave.    
  
“I’d really like that,” Betty breathed and started to follow behind him as they made their way out of the room.    
  
Jughead laughed, “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant warm you up and let you lay down.”    
  
She pressed him into the doorframe as they approached the office, her lips on his neck eager to tease. “Still viable options when you’re sinking into me while my legs are wrapped around your waist.”   
  
_ She’s going to ruin me forever.  _ _   
_   
The desperate noise he made in the back of his throat was practically shameful and he pulled her flush against him, capturing her mouth with his own. She responded quickly to him, craving his touch again after they had been so rudely interrupted. Jughead deepened the kiss, his tongue creeping past her lips to drive her own tongue wild, breath mingling. When her fingers gripped his inky locks, twisting and pulling them, using the tension to bring him tighter against her, he hoisted her up by her backside. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and all of a sudden they were in the office, her back slamming into one of the walls while he ravaged the skin of her throat with his mouth. 

“Jug,” Betty gasped, rolling her hips against him, the evidence of his arousal pressing hard against her as she continued to rut against him. “I need you to take me upstairs.”    
  
Jughead’s mouth was on her chest now, his tongue sliding under the lace of her bra and drawing a moan from her as his tongue swiped against her erect nipple. “I don’t know if I’ll make it.” He admitted, chuckling at himself and then roughly pulling her breast from the fabric of her bra so he could take the peak in his mouth.    
  
Betty arched her back against the wall, pushing her hips against his harder and her hands clutched his shoulders. “You can.” She encouraged, and rolled her hips again.   
  
“FUCK. Betty, stop fucking moving against me like that or we’re not going anywhere.” He pleaded and he noticed his hands were trembling as they gripped her hips.    
  
“Don’t make me say my safe word already, Jug.” She joked and he let out a dark chuckle, his eyes meeting hers as he looked up from the attention he was giving to her chest.    
  
“You don’t even have one yet.” He grinned, and thrust against her suddenly, pushing her into the wall again.    
  
Betty’s chin dropped to her chest as she let out a gasp. “I-I do, though, Juggie.”    
  
Jughead slowly pulled back from her and gave her his full attention, wanting to hear what she had chosen. “What is it?” He asked and set her down, her feet landing softly on the floor.    
  
Betty’s whole face broke out into a grin as she locked eyes with him.    
  
“Ethel.”   
  
Jughead’s head whipped back as his whole body was wracked with laughter. 

“That would definitely force me to stop dead in my tracks.”    
  
Betty grabbed his hand and started tugging him along. “Well, don’t stop now! It’s been a week of outrageous foreplay and after experiencing your tongue tonight, I’m going to lose it if I don’t find out how your cock feels, too.”   
  
Jughead followed behind Betty as she quickly dragged him through the bar and couldn’t help the way that his mouth hung open in shock. This was the girl that he had study sessions with in college. The one who moved back to their hometown to help him save his father’s business. His best friend who he’d had a million and one experiences with and now she’s almost naked and dragging him upstairs to his place.    
  
What a turn this week had taken for their relationship.

“You’ve got a filthy fucking mouth when you want it, don’t you B?” He said in awe as her shyness seemed to dissipate as he hurried after her.  
  
She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she continued to breeze towards his room, turning back briefly to grin at him. “All the better to suck you off with, my dear.” She quipped.  
  
 _Oh, my god. Absolutely ruined forever._  
  
**************  
  
Jughead wasn’t sure how she managed to strip him of his clothes so fast the moment they were back in his room, but as her tongue traced the elastic band of his black boxer briefs, he really didn’t care.   
  
“You sure you don’t want to wait?” Jughead offered, his fingers threading through her hair as she continued to drive him crazy. Her teeth pulled on his waistband before letting go with a _‘snap’_ as it settled against his hips again.  
  
Jughead let out a chuckle. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.”

  
“That was a ‘hell no’.” She mumbled as she hooked her thumbs in his waistband and pulled them down in one swift motion, his erection bobbing in front of her face like a beacon. Jughead didn’t even have time to step out of them before her lips wrapped around him eagerly.

_ “Betts,” _ He hissed as her tongue swirled around the tip before taking the rigid length of him deep inside her, hitting the back of her throat. “Fuck me, you look gorgeous down there.”

Jughead’s arm shot out behind him to brace against the wall because he was sure he was about to fall over. His other hand reached down to tangle in her hair and guide her as she worked him over with her mouth. He couldn’t get over how her tongue felt like molten velvet over his throbbing cock and the twisting motions she was doing with her head were making it feel like it was moving over every inch of him at once.    
  
_ So this is what a blow job is supposed to feel like? _ He wondered, thinking back and not finding one memory of a time this act felt half as good. 

He looked down at her and she slowed her movements to stare up at him through her lashes. He’d never seen such a sinful sight before, and he groaned out loud because he had felt that way this whole damn week. She was an unbelievable force and he couldn’t believe it had taken them this long to figure out they were made for each other.   
  
“Your mouth is so good at that.” Jughead managed to choke out as did another slow glide of taking him all the way down to her throat again.  _ Does this siren have a gag reflex? _ He thought and his grip on the wall faltered when she hummed in approval at his praises, the vibrations going straight through his cock into his soul.

He straightened on shaky legs to grip her shoulders with his hands. “Betty, baby, you need to stop.” He whispered between clenched teeth. He could feel himself ready to spill into her mouth and he wanted to wait until he was inside of her. 

When she started picking up the pace and moved a hand up to cup his balls firmly, he almost lost his balance and reached over to the chair beside him and the bed. She paused only for a second to allow him to sit in the chair, her mouth never stalling from it’s task as her face contorted in desire and she reveled in the precum her ministrations were making him leak out. 

His boxers were still wrapped around an ankle and Betty tugged it free for him as she sucked him deep again, clutching onto his thighs. Jughead’s head slammed back across the top of the chair and his hand wrapped around the back of her neck as he cried out her name. He was so close there was no stopping now. 

“I’m gonna lose it, baby.” Jughead moaned, his hips jerking and forcing his member deeper than it had gone before. Betty moaned around him and gave another hard suckle and when her teeth grazed the underside of his cock he stiffened and came crashing through the galaxy straight into the oblivion of ecstasy that was Betty Cooper’s mouth. He moved his hands to the arms of the chair and gripped them while spasms rocked his body in time with the ripples of his release that Betty hastily swallowed. 

Betty continued to run her tongue along him gently as he regained his composure. When he sat up fully, his cock fell from her lips and she ran a suggestive fingertip across the corner of her mouth before winking at him.    
  
_ “Yum. _ ” Betty said, her eyes twinkling with pride in how she made him absolutely fall apart for her.    
  
Jughead made a strangled sound, his ache to make her his now insatiable as he gripped the front of his leather jacket that she looked so goddamn good in and lifted her into his lap. Her hands braced against his bare chest and he used his grip on the coat to pull her down to him, their mouths meeting hungrily. He could taste himself on her lips and there was something so filthy and animalistic about it, it made him crave to know what they’d taste like with her own. Jughead released the jacket and moved his hands to her hips where he gathered the fabric of the black lace of her panties in his grasp. His mouth moved hungrily against hers and he pulled - _ hard  _ \- and the fabric shredded, allowing him access to the apex of her thighs where he quickly pushed two long fingers inside her.    
  
Betty cried out against his mouth, her fingernails biting into his shoulders from the feel of him inside her again and then let out a pitiful sob as they pulled out just as quickly. She pulled back to ask, “Why did you st- “ 

Jughead held his fingers up to her lips, the digits glistening with her arousal. “Suck.”

  
The heat in his eyes took her breath away and she obeyed, taking them in her mouth and sucking her juices off his fingers. Jughead hadn’t even fully removed them from her mouth before kissing her deeply, his tongue dancing with her own. The combination of them - him salty, and her sweet - it was addictive. He let out a groan and when she mimicked his with her own, he knew she felt the same way.    
  
Betty shifted on top of him and dragged her wet folds along his cock, the tip brushing against her clit. He was still raging hard and she knew she wouldn’t have to wait long to have him inside of her. “Juggie.” She whispered, pulling back to look at him, her blonde waves framing her face. “I know these couple days have seemed intense and out of nowhere, but I’ve always been attracted to you.”    
  
“Me too, B.” Jughead swallowed and visibly shifted gears in his mind to try and concentrate on what she was saying and not on how close he was to being inside of her. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the world and I’m not blind.”    
  
Even though it was dark in his room, illuminated only by the moon and streetlight outside of his window, he could still see a blush creep over her cheeks.   
  
“I just need you to know that this isn’t some rebound from Trevor or something. I liked you before I dated him. It just started to become painfully aware that I couldn’t be with him when I was still thinking about you.” Betty lifted herself up and started to sink down on him slowly, their eyes locked.    
  
Jughead inhaled sharply and his fingers dug into her hips, scraps of lace still tangled across the top of her right thigh.    
  
“This is everything I’ve ever wanted.” His own confession fueled Betty and she took him all the way inside her. 

_ “Wow.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Holy fuck.”  _ _   
_   
They spoke simultaneously, adjusting to the feeling of fully being joined with one another.    
  
Betty started moving immediately, her thighs straining as she brought herself up and down on him. Jughead leaned forward to press kisses along her jawline as he assisted her in her movements.

  
“As much as I love you in my jacket,  _ why the fuck is it still on _ ?” He demanded to know as he started to push it off her shoulders while his mouth ravaged her neck and collarbone.    
  
Betty tilted her head back to give her more access and gasped, “No idea.” As she let go of him long enough to discard the jacket on the floor. His hands moved over her spine as blindly grasped for the hooks of her bra. She caught his lips with hers again and they kissed while she continued to ride him, angling her hips to brush the tip of his cock with each thrust. After the third hook he unfastened and the bra was still in place he tore his mouth away from hers to ask, “What the fuck is wrong with this thing?”    
  
Betty laughed at his frustration and leaned down to kiss his neck as he fumbled with the hooks. “It has 6 hooks I think, or 7. It’s like a little corset bra.”    
  
Jughead scoffed, sounding offended that the article of clothing dared to be so difficult to remove when he thought he was an expert bra remover at this point of his life. His hands moved to the front where he tore it open, exposing her breasts and nipples to his searching mouth. “That’s so much better.” He mumbled between taking turns kissing her breast and swirling his tongue around her pink nipple.    
  
“Jughead! What the hell?!” Betty huffed and stilled her motions, “I don’t care how you feel about it, you’re coming with me tomorrow and buying me another one.” 

  
Jughead bit softly at the underside of her breast and lifted her hips up, leaving just the tip of his cock inside her while she hovered over his lap. “Good.”   
  
He thrusted up hard inside her, keeping his hold on her hips in elevation so he now had the control of the movements, pushing into her over and over at a maddening speed.    
  


“How many dozens of shopping trips have I gone on with you over the years?” He pointed out between thrusts. “Oh no, I have to add lingerie shopping to our outings now? Whatever will I do?” He rolled his eyes, clearly fine with it.    
  


“Just shut up and let me ride you like that bike you love so much.” Betty growled at him. 

He looked at her with amusement. “You know. I’m trying real hard here not to take you to the bed and fuck you into the mattress but you’re making it really, really hard.”

“It’s already hard,” she giggled as she rolled her hips and Jughead bit her shoulder, making her keen into him. 

“You think you’re so cute.” He chided as he stood and carried her to the bed, her squeal of delight echoing in the room as her back hit the mattress and her legs curled around his waist. 

“I think you think I’m cute.” She teased and licked his pulse point, dragging her tongue up before nipping his earlobe. “Now destroy this pussy, Jones.”

“Fuck, Yes.”

Jughead was still standing off the side of the bed, his hands under her hips lifting her toward him with each thrust. “Do you know how bad I’ve wanted to do this with you?” He moaned, taking pleasure in her gasps as she writhed beneath him. 

“Tell me.” She pleaded, needing his delicious words to stroke the other part inside of her that worked in tandem with the G-spot he was hitting. 

“Since the first day I saw you smile at me in class.” Jughead admitted, his movements becoming erratic as he teetered on the edge. He reached between them to rub circles on her aching clit with the pad of his thumb as he continued to pump into her. “All I wanted was to grab your ponytail and bend you over the desk.” 

Betty’s back arched off the bed, the combination of his cock and attention to her clit driving her absolutely wild.

“Yes!” She cried out, “More. I need more.” She sobbed and her arms wrapped around his shoulders bringing him closer to her. 

“I want every fucking thing with you.” He slapped her clit and stars shot across her vision. “I want all this shit life has to offer if it’s with you.” The stark contrast of his rough and dirty fucking mixed with his sweet words had Betty spiraling, coming hard around his cock. Her walls clenched him tight and before she realized what was happening she was squirting as Jughead made quick deep thrusts and frantically rubbed 4 digits in a salute against her clit. 

Betty sobbed his name as her fingers clawed his back, her orgasm tearing through her like a wildfire that started in her heart and ended with their joined bodies.

“I love you.” She chanted over and over and Jughead stilled above her. Her confession of love mixed with her milking his cock through her release had him throbbing as he spilled himself inside her. He pulled his hand from between their bodies to grip her face and make her look at him.

“I’ve always loved you, Betty Cooper.”

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips which she returned and ran her fingers through his hair, lightly raking his scalp with her nails.

Her body was still shaking with emotion and aftershocks from her intense orgasm as Jughead moved his mouth down her body to her swollen center. His eyes raked over the scene in front of them, both of their orgasms blending together as they ran down her thighs. He looked up at her and saw her brow furrow as she looked down at him in confusion and grinned. 

“What are you doing down there?” Betty asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

He shrugged and held her gaze as he leaned forward. “You know I’m always hungry.” 

Betty opened her mouth to speak but his mouth was already on her, lapping up their juices and moaning against her sensitive flesh. “Oh my, god.” He groaned and ran his tongue up her folds greedily, lavishing her with attentiveness. “I could get used to this.”

Betty bucked her hips under him as another orgasm quickly tore through. “ _ Jug!  _ Stop!” She panted but he only let up after she came with his name on her tongue. 

Jughead lifted his head to give her a lopsided smile. “I could eat you out all night.” 

Betty rolled her eyes and she placed a foot against his shoulder and kicked gently. Jughead laughed as toppled backwards onto the floor.

“Give a girl a break for a minute. Jesus.” She muttered, still trying to collect herself. She watched as he sat back up and reached out to grab her knees and quickly shut them with a warning look. 

Jughead laughed again and used her knees as leverage to stand up. “I’ll leave you alone for now, but I’ve waited too damn long for this so don’t expect too much of a break.”

Betty smiled and moved fully onto the bed, kicking the top sheets off that they had made a mess on while Jughead grabbed a wet washcloth from the bathroom.

“You okay?” He asked as he tenderly cleaned the space between her legs and her thighs. 

Betty nodded. “Yeah, just a little overwhelmed.” 

Jughead crawled into the bed with an extra blanket in hand after tossing the washcloth in the laundry bin and pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Betty pulled the blanket around them when he whispered, “I am too. In a good way, though.”

“In a good way.” Betty agreed.

“I meant what I said, B.” Jughead whispered against her hair. 

“I did, too.” Betty said quietly. “So what do we do now?”

She could hear the smile in his voice even though she couldn’t see it. “Now we close the bar down for the week and stay in this bed.”

Betty chuckled and gently slapped his arm, before settling deeper into the covers. “You cannot close the bar down for a whole week. And I have to work with my mom during the day anyway so you’d be stuck up here by yourself.”

“Ugh, Alice Cooper. I wonder how she’ll handle this news.” He said dryly, knowing how much Alice didn’t like him. She certainly made sure to make him aware of it.

Betty rubbed her hands over her face tiredly. “It’s going to be bad but she’ll get over it.” She peeked at him from in between her fingers that were still held to her face. “But I meant what are we going to do about... us?”

Jughead leaned over her as he propped himself up on his elbow and placed a kiss on her nose. “You’re always going to be my best friend. That’s never going to change. The only thing different is now we have mind-blowing sex whenever we want.”

Betty pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers in frustration but she still had a smile on her lips. “That’s definitely not the only thing.”

Jughead kissed her mouth this time and she leaned into him. They moved their mouths lazily and when he pulled away, his hair hung in front of his face, making him look just like the young Forsythe Pendleton Jones the III she met in college. 

“Betty,” he whispered, pure adoration in his eyes. “We will figure it out the same way we do everything. Together.”

Betty knew he meant it. There was no doubt in her mind. 

And when she responded in kind, Jughead knew she meant it, too.

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!!
> 
> The next chapter will be fully devoted to the sex dungeon. As it should be.
> 
> Please continue to comment and leave kudos <3 I eat them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. How much more tension can we make them endure from all these angles?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. The next will be out in the next couple of days as well as an additional chapter to Flasks & Masks. 
> 
> Please let me know what you liked, loved, hated or any thoughts or ideas you have going forward!
> 
> I welcome them all! 
> 
> And be my friend on Tumblr if you're so inclined: NotInWonderlandAnym0re


End file.
